The Thing About Veela is
by udderpd
Summary: A slightly different look at the veela using only stated facts; such as Fleur being a half veela is assumed but never confirmed in the books. Harry, Hermione and a few others have an educational adventure. As in all of my story's Harry will be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; **J. K. Rowling owns all things pertaining to Harry Potter and I am just playing with her toys.

**Authors Notes;**

**Note 1**; The action in this story takes place in the summer between sixth and seventh years; it takes little account of book six and none of book seven. It begins the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday also a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding, which, for the purposes of this story, will be on August the third.

**Note 2;** It occurred to me that the majority of my perception of the veela was the result of my reading Fan Fiction and not from canon, (my definition canon as being only what is written in the books,) when I ignored the canonical hints and took only the stated facts I was able to come up with the following.

**Note 3;** The story's main deviation from canon is that has Fudge managed to hang on to his job until about four weeks after Dumbledore's death; so at this time _(towards the end of July)_ the wizarding world is still bickering about his replacement and consequently still without a Minister of Magic; also Amelia Bones is still alive.

**The Thing About Veela Is …**

_**Chapter 01 - The Burrow **_

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"

"Hi Fleur, Gabrielle; I'm fine, what can I do for you?" The veela sisters had found the seventeen year old witch sitting on the grass whilst leaning against a tree at the edge of the orchard in the garden of the Burrow; quite predictably she had been reading a book.

Gabrielle had arrived earlier that morning and she had undergone a remarkable transformation in the two and a half years since the Triwizard Tournament, if possible she was now even more beautiful than her elder sister.

Fleur looked around and noticed that Ginny was heading in their direction and she said loud enough for the young red head to hear, "I see that Ginny is coming to rescue you from the evil veela, do you have any way to get Harry here; we five need to talk?"

Ginny appeared to be fuming at Fleur's comment, however Hermione ignored her because Ginny was now reaping what, for quite a while, she had been sowing; she had been constantly rude about her soon to be sister in law.

"Dobby," Hermione called.

The elf arrived with a pop, "What can Dobby be doing for Mr Harry Potter Sir's Miss Grangy?"

"Could you find Harry and ask him to join us please Dobby?"

"Dobby will be doing that." The eccentric house elf disappeared with a pop.

Harry arrived a short time later; he was still only five foot three inches tall and he didn't weigh any more than one hundred and twelve pounds (Eight stone or fifty kilos); after greeting the four girls he asked, "What's up then?"

"What do you know about the Veela?" Fleur asked the gathered trio.

Two of the three shook their heads slightly and looked blankly at Hermione who said, "There is not a lot about them in the library and I looked when Harry told us that your wand had one of your grandmother's veela hairs in it, I automatically assumed that you were one. Later, after the third task I had seen your mother and father so, judging by your father, who didn't look very much like my conception of a male veela, I thought that you were only part veela. The only information I found in the library was that the veela were descended from the Scandinavian mountain nymphs, which isn't really a great deal to go on, is it?"

"That is about as much as is in general circulation anywhere." Fleur said, "One of the things about veela is that they actively discourage the dissemination of accurate information about themselves as a race, we feel that it would put us at even more of a disadvantage. Everyone seems to ignore the incongruity of a creature that is supposedly, simply descended from a Scandinavian mountain nymph being capable of breeding with a human male or throwing fireballs for that matter."

Ron was striding across the garden carrying a glass tumbler; Ginny saw him and drew everyone's attention to him by saying, "He knows that he wasn't invited, I wonder what he wants?"

"I've brought Hermione a drink." He called.

When he was five or six yards away Gabrielle shouted, "Don't touch that drink it is enchanted!" Then oddly, she hung her head and covered her face with her hands.

Fleur released her full veela power and suddenly Ron was catatonic whilst Harry just looked at the elder veela who asked, "Hermione do you know any detection spells?"

The five of them were now stood in a semi-circle in front of Ron and Hermione cast a couple of spells on the drink in Ron's hand, "That drink appears to have love potion in it." The wide eyed young girl said quietly as she started trembling; Harry immediately put his arms around her.

Whilst checking perimeter security Tonks had heard Gabrielle call out and she was rapidly heading in their direction however Fleur quietly said, "Harry, please trust me and forgive Gabrielle for speaking and give her permission to talk freely."

Ginny and Hermione were looking just as confused as Harry when he did as Fleur had asked, but it resulted in the younger veela removing her hands from her face and she gave him a huge smile; needless to say the three Hogwarts students were now, if anything, even more confused.

"Watcher you lot, I heard Gabrielle call out so what's the problem?" Tonks had arrived.

Being as he knew Tonks better than the others in the group Harry said, "Ron was coming across the lawn and he called out that he was bringing Hermione a drink and when she looked Gabrielle thought that it was enchanted so she shouted out and that is what you heard." Harry had made no more of the situation than the basic facts; he was somewhat worried by Ron's apparent action, but he had left the young Auror to make up her own mind.

Tonks used her wand and a silent spell to float the glass out of Ron's hand, Fleur conjured a small table and the Auror lowered the glass onto it and proceeded to cast several detection spells on the liquid in the glass; she looked furious. "There is a Class 'A' Love Potion in this pumpkin juice, one sip of this and she would have been enchanted for a year. So if Hermione complains then he will probably go to Azkaban for a few years."

"It's not my shout," Harry said, "but if his Mum and Dad, Bill and you Tonks, can find out what he thought he was on, then maybe Hermione will have something more to go on. But as I said first off, it is Hermione's shout."

Hermione was looking distraught and she looked from Harry to Ginny who said, "If Dean or Seamus…well anyone really, tried to do something like that to me then Ron would try to kill them and I don't know how you could ever trust him or feel safe around him again; but as Harry says, 'it's your call'."

She was crying on Harry's shoulder and through her sobs the bookworm said, "See if you can get any sense out of him, but I don't ever want to be anywhere close to him again … ever." Gabrielle had moved across and started to cuddle Hermione from the other side.

Having sealed the tumbler, Tonks put it into an evidence bag which she put into her pocket and then after Fleur released Ron, Tonks disarmed him and marched him across the lawn and into the Burrow.

**-x-**

It took about half an hour for the five to settle down enough for them to resume the discussion they had just started having before the appearance of idiot Ron and the tumbler of doom.

Pulling herself together Fleur said, "I would like to tell you three some things about the Veela that you obviously do not know, but first I would like your promise that you will keep the information I give you confidential."

Having received her promise from the trio she continued, "Contrary to popular belief there are no male veela and ergo there can not possibly be any half veela. All veela are female and they only give birth to other female veela; if we wish to procreate we must find ourselves a human companion. Some of us can control our power far more effectively than others and this has produced the illusion of them being half or quarter veela; we are encouraged not to deny it.

"However not all veela are witches, we can all transform and throw fireballs however we cannot necessarily use other magic, all magical vela are also fire elementals. We were created roughly a thousand years ago by a brilliant witch who was simply called 'Seemab'. She crossed Scandinavian mountain nymphs with Finnish Flamethrower Dragons and a large part of herself. Although she knew that her creation could reproduce she never lived long enough to fully understand what she had created; it was also Seemab who created the original wards that hide Veeland, we have of course added to the wards since that time.

"I believe that during the second task of the 'Triwizard Tournament', because of the way she looked, everybody thought that Gabrielle was about eight years old; again this is a common mistake, she was actually nearly thirteen years old. On, or very near their thirteenth birthday veela undergo a complete metamorphosis and they change from children into adults, it generally takes about a week and it is relatively painful; it is worse than Skele-Grow and pain relieving potions do not help. Veela of less than thirteen years are rarely seen in public for their own safety, Mama took a big risk in allowing Gabrielle to accompany me to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard Tournament and really, I failed her.

"We encountered one of the big risks; when Harry rescued her from the lake Gabrielle's magic bound her to Harry; this wasn't anything that either Harry or Gabrielle consciously did; it was the veela magic deciding that Gabrielle would never find a better consort. You must not worry about this because it has absolutely no effect on Harry and as far as my little sister is concerned if she cannot have them from Harry she will never have children. If I had had any idea of what Dumbledore was planning I would have forfeited my magic and quit the Tournament rather than subjecting her to the risk. It is because of the binding that, excepting in an emergency, Gabrielle was not permitted to speak in front of Harry until he gave her permission, this would not normally be a problem for a veela of her station.

"It is quite likely that Harry would enjoy making babies with Gabrielle and she with him but Harry is the last of the Potter's and he has to have at least one wife who can give him sons and I think that it would be a good idea if he had at least five or six human concubines as well. Veela magic is somewhat different to human magic and a bound veela's magic is different again; a bound veela can control the sex of her consort's concubines, wife's or wives babies; Veela society is also quite different."

Hermione interrupted Fleur. "Several times you have used the word consort…"

Smiling Fleur took her turn interrupting Hermione, "What is our name?"

"Delacour," Hermione replied instantly then she thought for a moment and her eyes went wide, "Of the Court, of course are you princesses."

Gabrielle and Fleur gave dazzling smiles and Fleur was about to continue but once again Ginny warned them, "Bill's coming."

"It's almost dinner time," Gabrielle said, "and don't forget that all of this is quite confidential." And then with a cheeky smile she added, "Especially the bit about Harry and six concubines."

"What did he have to say for himself?" Ginny asked as Bill came closer.

Bill shrugged his shoulders as he sat down beside Fleur, he had a look of disgust on his face as he replied, "I don't suppose that it's much of a surprise, or consolation, but he didn't make a lot of sense at all; however it was obvious that he has some serious inferiority issues. Going through the things and people he ranted on about in no particular order; the twins, Ginny, me, the Chudley Cannons, Percy, Harry, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Charlie, money, Neville and even Luna Lovegood.

"It was also blindingly obvious that he didn't really like or particularly want Hermione, he just didn't want Harry to have her; so he decided to divert her towards himself, with a love potion, whilst he intended using her as a sex toy whilst continuing to chase after other girls. He had previously tried four other love potions, each one was stronger than the earlier one and none of them had worked, I suppose that, that is why he finished up with the class 'A' restricted one from Knockturn Alley. Apparently none of the others would work if the target was already in love with someone else, the idiot should have known better.

"Tonks has taken him to Grimmauld Place and she will lock him in Remus' transformation room, when locked from the outside it is all but impossible to get out of.

"So we should go and have some dinner then tomorrow morning, if not before, Hermione can decide if she wants him put in Azkaban or locked up in the Secure Psychiatric Ward of St Mungo's; whichever he won't ever be allowed out without Hermione's consent."

Hermione looked back and forwards between Harry and Ginny then said, "I think that it should be St Mungo's, don't you?" When they both nodded the decision was confirmed and they all went in to dinner.

**-x-**

The conversation over dinner was somewhat strained; Molly and Arthur didn't know how to apologise for Ron's behaviour, and all Hermione wanted to do was try to forget about it.

All in all it was a relief to everyone when dinner finished and the five of then adjourned to what was nominally Ginny's bedroom, it had been magically expanded and was currently being shared by all of the girls.

"I am not even sixteen for a few weeks, for goodness sake, why am I even being included in this discussion?" they had each been ruminating on the afternoon's conversation throughout dinner and this was obviously top of Ginny's quiz list.

Fleur looked at the young redhead and said, "In Four days time I am getting married, however in the greater scheme of things tomorrow is a far more important day because it is Harry's seventeenth birthday and he will be of age. You are being included in this discussion because despite your best efforts to the contrary I am trying to treat you as an adult; if you are to participate Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle need you to grow up."

At the same moment as Ginny exploded she was hit by a silencing spell from Hermione, she had known how the volatile little redhead would react to Fleur's statement. After about half a minute Harry told her sharply to be quiet because she was only proving what Fleur had said to be correct by showing her immaturity; nevertheless it was another couple of minutes before the silencing spell could be removed.

Carrying on as though Ginny had not reacted Fleur lectured, "As I said earlier that Harry needs heirs and either one or both of you two are the most logical choice to provide them for him, if you do not wish to be considered then please say so now; there are probably a lot of other girls who could be considered."

As the elder veela had been speaking the three students eyes had been getting wider and wider, Harry's were winning.

Quite unconcerned Fleur continued, "Because tomorrow is his seventeenth birthday Harry will go to the top of every eligible bachelor list in the country as well as most of the international listings; so if you two want to stake a claim now is the time to do it and he won't have to put up with any childish tantrums." Fleur wasn't pulling any punches, "You both already know that Gabrielle would like to share him with you."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and Ginny said very quietly, "I really don't think that I would ever want to share him with anyone."

As Fleur said _'Sleep'_ Hermione said, "We haven't asked Harry what he thinks about all of this." As had been her way since they first became friends, Hermione was always trying to take care of Harry.

Having laid Ginny comfortably on her bed whilst Harry was getting over his initial shock looking at Hermione he said, "As long as my life has you in it I am pretty easy about all the rest, if it hadn't been for Ron making like he wanted you, I would have tried to date you before I considered anyone else and I would like to, at least, date you now."

"What do you want to do about Gabrielle?" she asked with a happy smile.

"I think that you and she could be great friends however anything more would be entirely up to you. Through no fault of her own the veela magic seems to have dropped both her and them in the mire and it would be up to you if we simply left them there, I don't appear to have the option of releasing her, if indeed she would want to be released."

Smiling Gabrielle said, "I see before me exactly what I would like in my future and I have no wish to be released; by either of you."

Hermione playfully pouted, "So it's all down to me as usual; of course I want to, at least, date you and I think that we should give due consideration to Gabrielle as well. Where we go from this point, at the moment, I do not know and what do we do about Ginny?"

Both of the veela had big smiles and Fleur said, "Before we leave the room I will cast a selective veela memory charm on Ginny so that she will not be able to talk to anyone else about what we have been talking about. Also she will remember that it was her own decision not to even consider being with you and then she fell asleep; in a couple of years, if you allow it, she might reconsider her position, hopefully she will not blame you…too much.

"Unfortunately I don't think that I can be of very much help to you in the short term, somebody might have mentioned to me that I am getting married in a few days and if that is the case then I will be a trifle busy. Because he will be seventeen, Harry must go to Gringotts tomorrow to see about his inheritance from his parents and Sirius, you two should go with him, probably Remus and Tonks will want to go with you as well…whatever." Fleur waved her hand dismissively.

"If I get some money then I want to buy a load of new clothes, I am totally fed up with the rubbish I normally wear." It was obvious that Harry was a little excited at this prospect.

"Remember that you will be seventeen and as such, unless it is a legal requirement, you have the right to decide for yourself if you will or won't do something. On top of everything else I know that Molly is planning to give Harry a birthday party tomorrow; before or during it Hermione should let it be known that she is not feeling too comfortable because of Ron. So, being helpful, Gabrielle will volunteer to take you to our home until the morning of the wedding and the three of you can leave as soon as the Birthday party is over; I would also suggest that you go back there when the wedding is over. Apart from anything else it will keep you out of all of the infighting over who should be the next Minister of Magic; personally I think that Amelia Bones is the only person who I would trust with the job; despite what several others around here think."

Harry and Hermione were looking amazed and she asked, "How long have you been planning all of this?"

Apparently Fleur started with a non sequitur, "By veela rules Gabrielle has been an adult for about two and a half years; it took us, my mother and I, the first year and a half to convince her that she couldn't simply go to Hogwarts, sneak into Harry's bedroom leap into his bed to have her wicked way with him." Fleur's very dry exposition seemed to have convinced Gabrielle that Weasley red faces were fashionable and actually Harry wasn't far behind her; meanwhile Hermione wasn't helping either of them with her barely controlled giggling.

"Back to the original question," Fleur also had a big smile, "We knew what we wanted to achieve but we didn't know how we were going to achieve it and now this opportunity has presented itself I thought that we should try to make use of it. So, as today has developed I have gradually fleshed out a plan, as it is, it's probably good enough, if it were much more detailed it could interfere with the wiggle room. As it is we all know where we are starting from and where we want to finish up, so provided Harry remembers that he is an adult and refuses to be bullied into something he doesn't want to do, it should work itself out."

"What is wiggle room?" Harry asked.

"It is the freedom to manoeuvre around things that we think might happen but we don't know precisely if, how or when; like how many guards will they try to send with you, even who they are will alter how they behave. Think of the difference between Tonks and Mad-eye, if you were to tell them that you are going clothes shopping; with a little encouragement Tonks would probably help you pick out clothes, Moody would probably want to call out all of the aurors and limit you to ten minutes in the first shop he could find.

"There could well be a hundred things like that throughout the day which will, in some way vary what is going to happen next, so you need wiggle room.

"Oh and Hermione, try not to make it obvious that Harry is going to our home with you and Gabrielle, if you give the so called adults time to think about it you will probably finish up having to hex someone to get away."

Harry asked, "So is there anything else we have to sort out this evening?"

"There is one other, rather important, thing." Gabrielle said with a demure smile, "You two have been dating for absolutely ages and you haven't even kissed yet; I have been waiting to . . . well more than snog Harry senseless for two and a half years and I don't stand a chance of starting before you two have at least tried it a few times; so please sort out this deficiency very soon."

This time it was Fleur and Gabrielle who had to hold each other up because they were laughing so much at the couple's expression.

**-x-**

Hermione and Harry had thoroughly enjoyed spending an hour kissing the previous evening and at breakfast the next morning Harry casually mentioned that he would be going to the bank a bit later that morning. The three of them noticed that Harry's comment had been studiously ignored by the quasi adults. It was apparent that the Order members still believed that Harry would only be going anywhere as and when they allowed him; neither of the Veela, Hermione nor Harry was particularly amused.

After breakfast they had gone back upstairs to dress suitably for the muggle shopping they were going to be doing after they had been to Gringotts; the three of them came down stairs at the same time.

Walking over to the fireplace Harry said, "We are going to the bank now, we will be back later."

"You can't go there on your own." Molly called.

"Why not?" Harry replied, "I'm seventeen now." He threw some floo powder into the fire and said 'Diagon Alley' before disappearing; he was quickly followed by Gabrielle and Hermione.

As the three of them made their way through the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron Hermione told the other two that by the time she had left, there was total pandemonium in the Burrow.

**-x-**

In the bank Harry discovered that he was obscenely rich and as such he was now the owner of five vaults, one holding only cash and one heirloom vault for the Potters and a corresponding pair for the Black family; these were in addition to his original trust vault. His trust vault would comfortably hold three quarters of a million Galleons so he set half a million as the nominal float and that was to be balanced on the first of every month using an equal amount from both family vaults.

At this time he couldn't imagine ever spending, what was to all intents and purposes, two and a half million pounds in a month.

He also obtained credit cards and self filling money bags for himself and Hermione; Gabrielle refused the same for herself point blank stating that a princess heir apparent should never need such a thing. (Later Hermione explained to Harry that Gabrielle would never normally go out alone and whoever was with her would take care of paying for anything she wanted.)

The goblin handed Harry a flat leather covered box, it was about six inches square and an inch deep; intrigued he opened it. It contained two family rings, one each for the Potter and the Black families; two engagement rings paired with wedding rings, again one pair each for the Black and the Potter families. There were also four other rings which he was told, much to his embarrassment and the girls giggles, were for his concubines.

He cried off going into too much detail about the two islands, seventeen houses and what at first glance appeared to be a large wagon load of shares. He promised to make every effort to return soon; when he had more time, although he did take up several of the codicils to Sirius' 'Will'.

One of them gave 12 Grimmauld Place, _minus its library which, much to her delight, came to Hermione_, to Remus along with a quarter of a million Galleons so the last marauder wouldn't have a problem with its upkeep; none of them acknowledged the existence of Scabbers. The goblins agreed to move all of the books into a book vault prior to handing over the house to its new owner, for a fee of course.

One thing that both Hermione and Harry had found odd was that when they first arrived Gabrielle had initiated and held a heated five minute conversation, in gobbledegook with the first goblin they had been directed to. It had resulted in their being transferred to a senior goblin in a far more salubrious office; the beautiful young veela princess promised to explain later in detail what had transpired. _(When she did explain it later, Gabrielle told them that she had asked him if, when a senior Goblin visited the Veela court, would he be happy being seen to by a clerk in an outer office, he realised that it was the bank's mistake and corrected it; but basically the bank still owed them because of the perceived insult.)_

**-x-**

The prospect of shopping for muggle clothes had been mooted during their conversation so when it was time for the three to leave the elderly goblin told them that two order members, namely Tonks and Lupin, were waiting for them in the entrance hall. He also told them that they could use a floo that would place them just outside Harrods Bank, which was in the basement of Harrods department store; a squib would meet them there and help them with their shopping.

Harry was feeling devilish so three minutes after having a quick conversation with the senior goblin another one went up to Tonks and said, "Mister Potter has asked if you would care to come muggle shopping with him?"

"But someone has just taken my companion away." Tonks said anxiously.

The goblin smirked, "Your companion is receiving a legacy and will be some time and Mister Potter will be leaving in about one minute."

Tonks made an instant decision, "I will go with Harry and will you please tell Mr Lupin where I have gone."

Two minutes later a very surprised looking Tonks was stood in the basement of Harrods with Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle smiling at her; another young lady was stood respectfully a few yards away; her name tag identified her as Anika.

"What are you playing at Harry?" Tonks asked quietly.

Equally quietly Harry answered, "I am not playing at anything; I had to go to the bank so I have been there and now we are going shopping and we invited you to come along with us; I do not belong to, I have never been invited to and I have no wish to, join the Order of the Phoenix, ergo they have no dictatorial right over me or my time."

The Auror tried again, "You are staying in Molly's house you should do what she tells you."

His aspect darkened, "I have only been staying at the Burrow for two days and this morning I have inherited half a dozen houses, I am reasonably certain that one of them will be suitable for me to live in."

"You could stay at number twelve." Tonks said hopefully.

He smiled cheekily, "Actually number twelve was left to Remus, as well as some money so he could afford to live in it," he said with a wink, "that's where he was taken off too this morning." Tonks had been both pleased and shocked by the news of Remus' good fortune but before she could say anything Harry carried on, "As the new head of the Black family I have brought your mother back into the family, which, if you wish, makes you Tonks-Black, or I could use the dreaded 'N' word. Now we have invited you to come shopping, we could easily have left you to wait for Remus and come here on our own; so lets all get on with buying some clothes and things."

When Tonks next checked her vault she would find that a quarter of a million galleons had been added to it, her mother and father would find that half a million had been added to theirs."

First off Anika provided Hermione and Harry with bottomless bags before they went to men's casual wear; it took Tonks less than two minutes to completely get over her snit as the four women set about dressing Harry; he had changed into the first outfit they had chosen and dumped the old clothes he had been wearing. During their foray they had also bought some clothes for Hermione, Gabrielle, Tonks and quite a lot for Ginny because she had been very helpful dealing with Ron the previous day.

**-x-**

The four of them had had their lunch out and mid afternoon they arrived to a frosty reception back in the Burrow; Molly declared that being as he was so inconsiderate the party she had been going to have for him was cancelled.

Feigning still being upset at Ron, Hermione turned to Gabrielle and pleaded, "Can we please go to the place you talked about until the wedding?"

The young veela agreed and the two young girls followed Harry up the stairs, Harry had started up the stairs as soon as Molly started carrying on like she owned him, even before she had declared his party to be cancelled.

Two minutes later Fleur stated imperiously. "I will go and see what they are doing."

Harry had gone straight to his room where he banished all of the old ragged clothes he did not want and then he shrank everything else he owned and put it in his bottomless bag; that done he went down to the girls room. Fleur had arrived, she and the girls were whispering and had just finishing packing all of their things into Hermione's bottomless bag as Harry arrived ready to leave, he took Hermione's bag and after shrinking it he put it in his own which he then shrank and put into his pocket.

The three who were travelling took hold of the silver silk cord that was a portkey and after she had kissed each of them on both cheeks Fleur said, "Take care of each other," and then after kissing each of them on the cheek again she activated the portkey.

The elder veela took a quick look around the room to check that nothing had been inadvertently left behind and then she went back down to the kitchen, she said, "They have gone to our home."

"So Gabrielle and Hermione have already left?" Molly sounded peeved that they hadn't said goodbye and she was making like she was going upstairs to have it out with Harry.

"No," Fleur said quietly, "Gabrielle, Hermione and Harry have already left."

The Burrow exploded into chaos, eventually Bill said, "Toulouse is not safe enough for him."

Fleur gave a small laugh, "They will be in Toulouse no more than five minutes; the three of them have been invited to visit Veeland."

Chaos had become absolute silence and into it Remus said, "But Veeland is a myth; it doesn't exist." Realising from Fleur's expression that what he had just said was nonsense he tried again, "Sorry, of course it must exist if they have just gone there although I have always thought that is was a myth; where is it?"

"I can not tell you." Fleur answered somewhat sadly, "You can only go there if you are invited, and those three have been invited, I have not been…invited that is, because of the wedding and I was borne there. Anyway they did say that they would probably be back in time for the wedding."

With his normal bluster Moody said, "So we've just bloody well lost Potter."

"No and mind your language Moody." Tonks was looking serious, "I think that it was Dumbledore who was the one who lost Harry.

"He neatly diverted Remus this morning and then invited me to go shopping with him; the three of them could very easily have gone shopping without me; did any of you know that there is a direct link from Gringotts to Harrods?"

Even Bill was shaking his head and he worked for the bank; Tonks continued, "He told me that if he wanted to use it, he had enough money to buy the biggest army in the wizarding world and he has at least six houses…"

Moody interrupted belligerently, "Then he can live at Grimmauld Place…"

Remus interrupted Moody, "Actually he doesn't own Grimmauld Place I do; Sirius left it to me in his 'Will' and a quarter of a million galleons so I could afford to live there."

There was confused mumbling around the room, eventually Arthur said, "But we went to the 'Will' reading."

Tonks was getting slightly annoyed and having talked to Harry then being reinstated in the Black family she was very much on Harry's side, so she took over again, "Bumbledore set up the first 'Will' reading without the known principle beneficiary being present; you all know what the goblins are like if they think that someone is trying to put something over on them. So, thanks to Bumbledore, all we would have been given was a skimming over the surface; for some reason the Bumble didn't want Harry to know that he was exceedingly wealthy. Don't tell me that none of you have noticed the rags Harry usually walks around in and don't tell me that Bumbledore didn't notice either and for his own reasons, he chose to ignore it."

All of the adults were looking really sheepish but the young Auror carried on.

"He was a brilliant wizard but his people skills weren't much better than Umbitch or Snivellus and something else Harry said; that if the order thinks that something they want him to do is a good idea we should discuss it with him and if he thinks that it is then he might well do it. Oh and he also told me straight that he had never been asked to join the Order, therefore he wasn't in the Order and from the way that the Order normally carried on he didn't want to join the Order."

"Miss Tonks," said Minerva severely, "It is not very polite to use such derogatory names for people."

Still not backing down Tonks answered the headmistress, "My name is now Ms Tonks-Black and the names I used are the names Harry and Hermione use and when I called them on it they both told me that the names mildly reflected their opinion of the people to whom they referred."

Ginny, who had been sat quietly in the corner, started giggling, it only took thirty seconds for Fleur to join her; the pair stood up and holding hands, went for a walk in the garden.

It had only taken Fleur those thirty seconds to relegate the thought of Veeland back to the realms of myth in everyone's mind; however they did all remember that Harry was safe and out of their reach.

When they were well away from unwanted ears Fleur whispered to Ginny, "Hermione and my sister told me that the goblins had given Harry the Potter and the Black family rings; also they gave him the engagement rings for Lady Potter and Lady Black. Also he was given four rings for his concubines; I believe that Hermione will soon become Lady Potter; so we need to make a list and start inviting unattached single girls to the wedding for the other five positions…" Anyone who saw them would have wondered just why the two young girls had burst out laughing.

**Authors Note;** There should be some more of this soon so **Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; **J. K. Rowling owns all things pertaining to Harry Potter and I am just playing with her toys.

**Authors Note;** So here is the second chapter, it will probably answer some of your questions; or possibly create more.

**Chapter 2**

_**A Change of Location - Le Encercler de le Chevalier**_

It was the gentlest portkey ride either Hermione or Harry had ever had, not that either had had previously that many; it placed them down in a thickly carpeted entrance hall in front of six veela who appeared to be elders and a large group of veela who appeared to be guards.

Hermione took Harry's left hand and held it tightly; his right hand was in his pocket holding his wand.

The guards however, all bowed their heads and curtsied to them.

With her head held high and looking extremely regal Gabriele handed the leader of the elders the silver portkey.

The leader smiled and looked back and forward between Harry and Hermione then said, "Greetings, we have all volunteered to be with you and we wish to teach you many things including our form of magic; it will, even with our special learning methods, take about three months; ergo we will need to use a time key so you will not be missed.

"Do you wish to learn?"

Harry looked quizzically at Hermione and he could almost see what she was thinking, (_she might be frightened but the thought of learning something completely new is overriding her worry, anyway she knows that I will always look after her,_) and she gave a tiny nod, so he said. "We will be honoured if you will teach us."

The leader, who had spoken, held out a golden chain which they noticed that all of the veela were already holding, when the three of them had taken hold of it the leader who had offered it activated it and they, once again, took off.

It was exactly three thirty and they had been in Toulouse one minute and twenty eight seconds.

_A little more than ten and a half minutes later Fleur, Ginny, Tonks, Bill and Remus arrived in Toulouse; needless to say nobody else was there. More worrying for the Auror was the fact that there was absolutely no sign of anyone having been there for several days; later that evening Fleur assured Tonks that if veela didn't want you to trace them, their magic would be invisible. _

**-x-**

There was a slight blur as they took off, however this portkey had felt like a slightly different although once again a very comfortable, portkey ride; when they landed it was in a lush, green mountain valley with peaks towering all around them. The valley looked about two miles long and half a mile across; there were no buildings in sight however they could see a large pair of doors and a lot of windows set in the nearest shear rock face; slightly to the right there appeared to be stable doors also set into the rock face. From the position of the sun it was possible to deduce that the valley was orientated, almost exactly, on an East West axis so they were facing north, or the doors they were looking at were facing south.

First a group of five and then a group of ten of the accompanying veela Apparated away and the leader told them that they were going to look after other property in the valley; then the party made its way towards the double doors.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly, Hermione still had not released his hand.

Smiling at them the leader said, "It is once again March the thirtieth and we are in what we call the 'Le Encercler de le Chevalier', in English it is the Princes Circle, it is high in the mountains in the southern part of Veeland. The floor of this valley is eleven miles long by two miles across; it is well over twelve thousand acres; it doesn't appear so large because the air is so clear making everything appear to be nearer than it truly is."

Smiling, Gabrielle asked with wonder, "Is this place, what my mother has told me about?"

"It is extremely likely that your mother has told you of this place, in front of us is the Prince's Palace and it will after all become the Veeland home of Prince Harry whenever he blesses us with a visit."

Hermione was looking curious, so she asked, "You said that it would take three months for us to learn your magic, so why did you bring us back four months?"

"Very observant," the Veela leader said with a small smile, "It will take some time before any of you are ready to really start learning our magic and you will also need some down time; it is not good for any of you to study continuously."

Hermione looked like she was about to disagree with what the elder had just said however they had just reached the doors and the leader wasn't looking at her as she told Harry that he had to open the doors, which he did simply by turning the handle.

He did as requested and the mountain seemed to sparkle.

The whole party passed through a twenty foot square entrance porch into an inner hall that was at least twice the size of the Hogwarts Great hall; they had entered it at the middle of one of the long sides. Directly in front of them were two sweeping staircases leading up to a balcony; the beginning of the stairs was twenty yards away across the huge hall; it was at least eighty yards from one end to the other.

Veela from the support party started dispersing in all directions until only three remained with them and then the leader of the six said, "It is time for some introductions and a brief explanation of what we have planned to happen; might we go to your reception room?"

Harry looked blankly at the elder and Gabrielle answered, "Hermione and Harry are even less informed of what is happening than you seem to imagine and yes we should go to sit somewhere to talk."

The group made their way across the inner-hall and up one of the sweeping staircases onto the imposing balcony which overlooked the hall. It had three doors leading off it and there were golden plaques identifying them West Wing, East Wing and the centre door was simply titled Prince with space below for a name.

He looked enquiringly at the elder and as the party went through the central door identified Prince, she said, "We sincerely hope that this palace will become your primary home."

Looking around they could see that they were in a large room with one door in the centre of each wall and apart from all of the other furnishings there were several comfortable looking sofas and a lot of equally comfortable looking armchairs. There were no windows or other visible form of lighting; instead the whole ceiling was glowing with a soft light, it was very much like daylight; also extremely comfortable on the eyes.

As everyone was finding somewhere to sit the elder said, "We have a fair idea as to how your lives have been so far, however from now on they are likely to be somewhat different. My name is Titiana and I am the senior coordinator of your instruction, also I will answer any questions you might have with regard to procedure and protocol.

"The other twenty four young ladies, who left us in the hall, to attend their duties are the staff who will attend to the running of this palace; the grounds do not require very much attention, the herds tend to keep the grass in check."

Gabrielle was bouncing, "Do we have unicorns?" she asked happily.

Titiana gave Gabrielle a look that said that she should not have interrupted, however she did answer the question, "There are approximately fifty unicorns, two hundred and fifty deer, forty cattle and occasionally we are visited by some Finish Flamethrower Dragons; the dragons come for the deer, it is better that than they take virgins.

"The outside world believes that the Finish Flamethrower dragon is extinct, do you have a viable breeding population?" This time it had been Hermione who had interrupted Titiana.

Obviously annoyed at the second interruption the elder replied, "There are over thirty breeding pairs, which is a sustainable population for the breed.

"Now to return to what I was telling you." Titiana snapped.

She was not allowed to continue because Harry had stood up and was glaring at her, "With your current attitude this is not going to work!" He said brusquely, "You started off by saying that you were here to answer questions and believe me Hermione always asks questions and it appears that Gabrielle is pretty much of the same mind. If you . . . teachers cannot live with answering questions then the three of us might as well goof off until we get back to our own time in four months. I for one, am not prepared to be subjected to a nightly tirade from my love because you do not want to answer a few, what for you should be simple, very basic, questions; if we could I would suggest that we return home now."

Gabrielle and Hermione were giving Harry a look that quite obviously said **'MY HERO'** in bold capitals; they had felt somewhat intimidated by the six teachers who were obviously not used to being spoken to as Harry had. It must also be said that the other three younger veela had pretty much the same expression as the princess and her newest bushy haired friend.

However Harry's lead had given the Veela Princess a bit of confidence and she decided to twist the knife a little more, "I believe that mama asked for volunteers to teach us, do you wish to renege on your promise? People who go outside, to study in regular schools become used to asking questions when information is either of interest to them or missing from that given, I believe that you will have to get used to it."

It was quite obvious that the six teachers were still not entirely happy, so Hermione tried to placate them somewhat, "It is quite likely that there will be a lot of situation type questions at first, because we have absolutely no idea of our circumstances. However I should think that the number of miscellaneous questions will decrease as we learn more of the dynamics of our current situation."

Evidently the teachers had decided that they had to make the best of it; the possibility of their queen not being happy with them was not something they whished to risk.

Titiana apologised to the three of them and then continued, "These three young ladies are your personal assistants, they will do all of the things that would clutter up your day; this is Lille," the elder said introducing the one dressed in pale blue, "she will work for Prince Harry." Lille bowed her head and curtsied to him.

"This is Tamira," she continued, introducing the one dressed in pale pink, "she will work for Lady Hermione." Tamira did as Lille had only towards Hermione; "And lastly we have Nicole who will be Princess Gabrielle's assistant." She indicated the third girl who was dressed in pale lilac; Nicole repeated the actions of the other two girls.

"Harry," Gabrielle said kindly, "you will have to give them permission to speak; it is the same as you had to give to me at the Burrow, yesterday."

Remembering all that had happened Hermione said, "Was that only yesterday? It seems like weeks ago."

Feeling rather foolish Harry said, "I give you all permission to talk in front of me whenever you wish."

All three assistants smiled and Lille asked, "If you have brought any of your things with you we will put them away for you."

Harry took his shrunken bottomless bag out of his pocket and expanded it back to full size and then he took Hermione's bag out of his and expanded hers back to full size and then, indicating his bag, he said, "This bag has only my things in it however the other one has both Hermione's and Gabrielle's things in it and I don't know if or how much they are mixed together."

Gabrielle giggled, "Our clothes are well mixed up but the books and the school trunk belong to Hermione, we will help you sort out the clothes later." Then turning to Titiana she continued, "I do not think that any of us has enough clothes to stay here for four months, when we left we were only coming for a few days, so somehow you will need to arrange for us to get some more.

"Also I am not sure what you are thinking of doing but none of we three have eaten for at least seven hours so apart from anything else we three need to eat . . . fairly soon."

**-x-**

Gabrielle kept out of the first argument she was well aware of why the three girls who were effectively and quite willingly servants, were being called Personal Assistants and she was reasonably certain that both of the others understood this as well. Everybody had been told that calling them servants in front of Hermione could be like waving a red rag at a bull; and they had also been told that this bull probably knew more hexes than all of the rest of them put together. However Harry and the Princess had great difficulty keeping a straight face when Hermione said sweetly, _'Well of course, if they were servants I wouldn't expect them to eat with us, but as you said that they are Personal Assistants then their status makes it perfectly acceptable that they should join us.' _

Round one to the bull bookworm.

A little later the six tutors were surprised when a statement to the effect that they would like Harry to impregnate as many veela as possible was basically ignored. That was until Paris, who was to be the instructor for 'Traditions and Protocol' said, "So you are happy about making lots of veela pregnant?"

As she had given him a dig to let her, Hermione answered this one as well, she did with a simple, "Whatever it's not really relevant at the moment, is it?"

This time the teachers looked confused and Sybille, who would teach 'Health and Conditioning', asked, "Why?"

Hermione gave the six teachers a look that screamed, 'are you really that stupid,' and said, "We are currently not in our own time line, so if anyone were to get pregnant then when we arrive back in our own time a life would exist that wouldn't belong in that time and I think, well I am pretty certain actually, that this would be a paradox."

"Ouch!" Harry said.

"Yes darling, you might well say ouch." Hermione continued, "A lot of scientists think that a lot of nasty things will happen to the world if you create a paradox, most of the rest think that you will destroy the universe. Personally I would sooner not risk either eventuality.

"So however much of an old fusspot Harry might think I am, it's no impregnating females, be they human or veela, whilst we are outside our own time stream." The three personal assistants looked very disappointed.

Round two to the bookworm: _we are not going to continue keeping score; needless to say, it was embarrassingly one sided. _

After Harry had agreed with Hermione the tutors looked flummoxed; eventually Sybille said, "Well we will have to consider all of that later.

**-x-**

"Now before you three go off to bed; as part of my job I would like to check your general and your magical health also your fitness and conditioning; this will tell you and us what we have to do before we start on your more advanced physical and magical training."

Sybille moved one of the straight backed dining chairs to one side of the room and asked Gabrielle to sit on it; she cast about half a dozen spells on her and then she told her that her health and magic were fine but her fitness and conditioning were quite poor; she needed to do a lot of exercise regularly.

Next she checked Hermione and apart from her magic the rest of her condition was pretty much the same as her friend so it was to be a lot of exercise for her as well; however, it appeared that a quarter of her magic was out of synchronisation with the rest of her core. After discussing it for about ten minutes Sybille decided that it most probably occurred when she had been petrified by the basilisk in her second year; luckily this was quite an easy thing to rectify and it would be done with a potion, just before Hermione went to bed.

Lastly she checked Harry; the only good news was that his fitness was a little better than the girls but he still needed to keep exercising regularly. However his general condition was terrible, he had suffered through years of near starvation and neglect and of course those years had taken their toll on the overall state of his body. His appalling condition could be corrected but it would need to be treated just before he went to bed each night for at least a week to more likely ten days.

Magically he was quite powerful however at least sixty percent of his core appeared to be bound and none of them had any idea as to when that had been done; Harry had a list of one suspect who he believed guilty and he had been murdered by Snape a few weeks earlier. Sybille was not sure what would happen when the binding on his magic was released; however they weren't going to worry about that until the condition of his body had been totally corrected; after all in the mean time he was still powerful enough to practice every thing he would need to.

On a slightly different note, there were not to be many new clothes for Harry until the condition of his body was stabilised.

**-x-**

It soon became apparent to Hermione that veela magic was quite different to, what for lack of a better word, she called Hogwarts magic; a lot of veela magic was thought based. Usually a magical veela didn't use a wand; the wand that Fleur had used in the Triwizard Tournament was real but it was a smokescreen, simply for show. If necessary using veela magic you could travel through any regular wards, also you could quickly set anti apparation and portkey wards which no amount of regular magical power could overcome.

It was also apparent that most of the veela magic, especially the personal magic, was a lot gentler and kinder than that used in the regular wizarding world. One of the first things they had been taught was quite a simple spell that was cast totally in the mind; it created an impenetrable shield over the mind which no Legilimency would ever be able to penetrate and some of the veela cosmetic charms were phenomenal. Eat your heart out Hogwarts girls we're sworn to secrecy.

When they had been going to bed on their first evening it had not been easy to persuade Lille that she did not need to sleep with Harry, even though she insisted that she only wanted to try to keep him warm nobody believed her. Actually she didn't really seem to believe herself.

The first morning after Harry had been given the growth tonic he was found to be two inches taller, however his weight was exactly the same as the previous day. Subsequently the next night he had grown an inch and a half; the next two nights he grew an inch then on the fifth night he only grew a half an inch but also gained one pound in weight. He then gained an average of nine pounds a night for the next five nights before the tonic became ineffective, needless to say it was very noticeable; throughout this time he had been eating about double his normal daily calorie intake.

Two weeks after Harry had started taking the tonic he left his two more than friends and their three personal assistants so he could go to the library for some information. The Princes Palace had an enormous library and Hermione was already trying to work out if they could extend it enough to hold all of the books from Grimmauld Place.

Hermione started explaining to Gabrielle and the three helpers that Harry now stood five foot nine and that he weighed just over eleven stone or one hundred and fifty eight pounds or seventy two kilos. Then she asked what that was in veela measure and with a cheeky smile Gabrielle had told her, "Oh in veela measure it is a lot simpler . . . it is 'one hunk'."

He knew that he would regret it if he asked, so he didn't bother, however he did wonder just why, when he returned from the library, there were five females rolling on the floor laughing.

**-x-**

Removing the binding on Harry's magical core eventually proved to be not too difficult, at Hermione's suggestion the couple had walked out towards the middle of the valley; before Harry took the necessary potion, Hermione stood behind him and he swallowed it down. To everybody's relief there was no drastic reaction although he did start glowing, the glow gradually faded away and his skin acquired a rich golden brown tan; it also appeared that his magic had corrected his eye sight.

Having conjured a pair of short swords the couple fenced with them for a few minutes to test their strength and they behaved exactly as good quality swords should; as it had been when Hermione's magic was corrected, the control had come along with the power.

On their way back to the palace Hermione had received a proposal which she thought was probably unique in the history of the universe; Harry had asked her, 'If I ask you to marry me would you like to be Lady Potter or Lady Black?' It had not taken the brown eyed book-witch two seconds to say 'Lady Potter please,' and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him extremely seriously; she had been presented with her engagement ring later that evening.

There had only been one slight problem with these proceedings, it was that the kiss had happened about twenty yards from the palace doors and nearly all of the occupants were stood outside watching them. The young couple didn't really care that they were being watched, the problem was that all of the veela wanted to join in and it was only the certain knowledge that he was their prince that prevented them from ravishing him.

A few days later there was no sympathy forthcoming when Hermione complained to Gabrielle that she could only spend half an hour kissing Harry before they became too worked up and they had to stop for an hour. Gabrielle's lack of sympathy was explained when she revealed to Hermione that she had a similar problem except that she could only kiss him for ten minutes a day and that had to be divided into two five minute sessions, one in the morning and one in the evening.

**-x-**

Apart from all of the other things the trio had been learning, they had also been taught to ride the horses that were kept in the stables next to the palace. Subsequently, one afternoon they decided to ride all of the way around the circle of the valley; they had been warned that it was something in excess of twenty five miles and it was quite a long way for beginners.

Setting out the party of six, their personal assistants were with them, had headed West and at the extreme Western end of the valley they found another residence set in a cliff face, although this one was very much smaller than the Princes Palace. Apart from the small villa the only things of note they saw were animals; a heard of very tame deer, some rather dim cows thereafter Lille assured them that to her, cows always appeared to be rather dim. Also they were accompanied for about three miles of their jaunt by about twenty Unicorns; it was during this time that they saw the dragons; although they were high up on a ledge they appeared to be watching the party, closely. The dragons were at a point directly opposite the Princes Palace and they decided that they had ridden about far enough, so they turned north and headed home.

Later that evening they discovered that the small lodge was used, at the prince's discretion, by honeymoon couples; later the trio wondered whether Fleur and Bill would like to use it for theirs. Titiana had also told them that there was another, slightly larger _(only twenty five guest bedrooms)_ lodge at the Eastern end of the valley; that one was used for visitors who the Prince, for some reason, didn't want to bring directly to the Palace.

**-x-**

_**Approximately twelve weeks later **_

It was July the thirtieth and sometime after three thirty tomorrow afternoon the three of them together with their personal assistants would use a reusable veela portkey directly to the Royal Palace to meet Gabrielle's mother. Not surprisingly all three of them were physically a lot different to when they arrived at the Princes Palace, of course Harry's appearance had changed the most.

All three of them had learned a lot; Hermione and Harry had learned a new kind of magic and it went without saying that Hermione had learned the most; however what Harry had learned was the most destructive; he had been taught magic to specifically deal with Voldemort and his death eaters. Using what he had learned during the last few months he truly believed that next time they met, the snake-faced Dark Lord was in a wagon load of trouble.

The engaged couple were sat in Harry's study reviewing what had happened over the last three months; at this time it is as well to note that both Hermione and Gabrielle had their own study's and their was also another large study for the three personal assistants.

It had taken the full ten days to correct the Dursley induced deficiencies in Harry's body and subsequently his magic, to everyone's delight, this had included his eye sight; ergo his brilliant green eyes were now officially listed, well by all of the females, as devastating. Luckily he had been able to carry on studying and exercising during the day even when he was taking potions in the evening before bed.

During the time that his height was changing daily his balance was often a bit off, but by the time that his weight had stabilised it was probably better than it had been originally, possibly because he had been doing exercises specifically for his balance.

And that was another thing all of the potions he had been given and all of the ones Hermione had taken . . . well they all tasted pleasant, they both fully approved of a headache cure that tasted like a banana milk shake.

Thinking about it he supposed that the veela were slightly hedonistic, if there was a comfortable or pleasant way to do something that was the way it was done, gentle portkeys, pleasant medicine; as long as it wasn't taken to extremes he fully approved.

Nadia, their wandless magic teacher, had taught both of them how to make veela portkeys, single and multi use and one of the best things was that the British Ministry couldn't trace them and they could go through any wards which could be very useful. She had also taught them how to make the time transit portkeys, although these were a lot more difficult to make and as they both well knew, very dangerous if misused.

More to the point they had both learned to cast veela fireballs both wandlessly and silently; the main point about veela fireballs was that they were almost impossible to block, they required a special shield and wizards wouldn't expect a non veela to know how to cast them.

One of the other things they had both learned was the veela invisibility charm, with it you remained invisible until you moved and veela portkeys, which were totally silent, didn't dispel the charm, it was possible to arrive somewhere both silently and invisible.

It had also occurred to the pair that nobody in Veeland seemed to get paid and when they enquired Gabrielle had confirmed that this was indeed the case.

When asked Gabrielle explained to them that the society simply didn't use money; there was plenty of food clothing and housing so what did they need money for, as for their personal status, it was derived from other things, mainly their actions. He wasn't too sure so he had asked Hermione if this was real communism, she had agreed that as far as she understood it, it was and it worked because everybody wanted it to and nobody was greedy. The fact that the Veela were all very comfortable didn't hurt either, they had looked in some of the rooms where the staff lived and they were very similar to a five star hotel bedroom suite, very comfortable.

The teachers really had all volunteered and would all derive considerable status from their effort; all any of the other girls seemed to want was for him to make them pregnant; apparently it would give them a different kind of status.

Ordinary veela always came when a veela mated with a muggle; the muggle's were usually left with the memory or a dream of having had an orgy with angels; there were no shortage of ordinary veela and all veela could tell if a prospective mate, muggle or magical, was healthy. Mating with wizards not only produced veela witches but the growth of the magical baby raised the level of magical awareness of the mother if she was not already magical. The country's population was currently short of some five hundred witches and they all seemed to hope that he would help make up this deficiency within a few years; apart from that Veeland could easily sustain five times its current population so there was no cause for panic.

He had only talked briefly with Hermione about the idea but the veela wanted him to make this valley his home and what pleased both of them about it was it was nothing to do with him being the boy who lived crap. It was all to do with Gabrielle liking both him and Hermione which was a pleasant change to the rest of the world and they were also well insulated from the rest of the world which was another huge point in its favour.

When they had explored it they had found that the palace was enormous; it had a vast library which of course pleased Hermione and him as well although he was loath to admit it to anyone, especially Hermione and now she was sure that there was enough room in it for all of the books from Grimmauld Place.

Losing count of the number of bedroom suites was not something he had ever done before but there were well over a hundred and his bedroom complex had four master bedroom suites, six deluxe bedroom suites and two huge nurseries there were also four bedroom suites for the nannies. He was pretty sure that his walk in wardrobe was larger than the combined ground and first floors of Privet Drive and it was three parts full; he was determined not to worry about it but where had all of the clothes come from.

He didn't really want to think about, what he had been informed was, the free quasi bordello; when he enquired he had been informed that he would be expected to attend at least four days a week and for at least one hour a day. Veela were inherently very fertile and they had two different sex drives; sex for procreation was a bit mechanical; Harry had told them that Dean Thomas had described that kind of sex as 'Wham bam thank you mam.' Whereas the sex that the race was famous for could, if they wanted it to, go on for days; strangely the veela themselves seemed to prefer the first kind.

A lot of thought had been given, by all three of them, to the fact that there were no other males in the valley; in fact there were very few, if any, others in the country and surprisingly they had concluded that it was altogether a good thing. It removed the element of antagonistic competition that always seemed to be present when there were several males in the vicinity of a lot of very attractive females; he was reasonably sure that he could soon find some male company if he ever wanted it. Hermione had wondered whether because there were more than enough free females that it wouldn't occur, however he convinced her that there was always some arrogant berk who wanted what someone else had and would cause trouble to try to get it.

It had come as something of a surprise to them that there were relatively very few veela who lived outside of Veeland making Fleur very much an exception. The veela who did live outside invariably sent back information regarding what was happening in the wider world; and they all received a lot of prestige for doing so.

Fleur had volunteered to complete her education at Beauxbatons so that she could pass back information; the mistake she had made with Gabrielle in the Triwizard Tournament had cost her, her place in Veeland and she was currently working hard to recover some of it. She had lost her position as next in line to the throne and she didn't resent the fact that it had naturally passed to Gabrielle; what she really wanted to recover was her right to return to and live in Veeland. She didn't know at the moment but this would soon be granted to her, however she would never be given permission for Bill to accompany her all of the time.

**-x-**

Harry and Hermione had also been taught a lot of the history of Veeland and subsequently discussed it; besides being a brilliant witch, Seemab must have been really dedicated; over a thousand years ago she had travelled thousands of miles to meet the great white wizard, Merlin.

Herpo the Foul had moved into her homeland and was creating havoc by producing basilisks; it was impossible to stop him permanently because he had split his soul and he kept coming back. She was only thirty five when she eventually met Merlin who was over one hundred and twenty at the time and she had spent over twenty years working with him. During this time she had used one of the portkeys they had developed, to go back to her homeland and permanently remove Herpo the Foul; as far as she could tell she had also destroyed all of his basilisks before returning to work with Merlin.

Between the two of them they had discovered a whole new branch of earth based magic and a mountain of new spells, the pair shared all of their work, at this time it appeared that Merlin's copies of this work were either lost or had been destroyed. However Hermione had recently discovered that Seemab's copies were in the queen's palace library; obviously Hermione couldn't wait to get there. It was obvious that the magic that the veela used was that which had been devised by Merlin and Seemab and she had passed it on to the Veela. The Veela hadn't lost it; they had refined a lot of it, making it easier and more practical to use; what other wonders were just waiting to be retrieved from that cache of priceless knowledge.

**-x-**

As part of their training Hermione and Harry had each made themselves a blood bonded staff; for some reason it was illegal to make a blood bonded staff in Great Britain although it was not against the law to use one if you had it.

_The truth of the matter was that the Ministry had found that actually trying to stop a witch or wizard who was powerful enough to use such a staff could be extremely bad for the health of the Ministry official who was trying to stop them._

The blood bonding almost doubled the power of the spell cast through it, although it generally prevented anyone else using the staff for anything other than a club or a walking stick. Both staves were double bonded in that they had used an equal mixture of Harry's and Hermione's blood; this would allow both of them to use either staff. The cores were the same in each staff; unicorn tail hair, dragon heart string, veela hair (from Gabrielle) and they thought that it was most extraordinary but Fawkes had visited them and donated two tail feathers which he had covered with his tears, one for each staff.

Hermione's stave was five foot high, made from vine wood, it was topped with brilliant uncut fist sized sapphire; the foot of the staff was capped with a platinum cats paw.

Harry's stave was five foot six inches high and made from wood from the holly tree, his was topped with a huge uncut ruby and the foot was capped with a platinum owl's foot.

Both of the stones were polished although uncut and had been provided by the dragons as had the foot caps; it had been the subject of much conjecture as to where the dragons had obtained the, very appropriate, foot caps. Looking at them it was obvious that these were both staves of great power; although they both were things of natural form and beauty: they were more useful for destroying a building than transfiguring a match into a needle.

What none of their teachers had bothered to point out to the couple until after they had completed and tested their staves was that by double bonding them they had in fact bonded themselves together. When she was told this Hermione started to get steamed up, until Harry had said quietly that he would have bonded himself to her anytime she had wanted. This had caused her to stop to think and she had quickly concluded that the same applied to her; so from then on they simply considered themselves to be married; the beautiful young witch did wonder quite what her parents would think of this. In very much the same way as soon as the couple had accepted her and the situation, Princess Gabrielle also considered herself married to her Prince Harry.

**-x-**

Both Gabrielle and Hermione looked extremely fit and the Muggleborn witch's hair had been tamed by the veela to hang in soft ringlets; they had wanted to make it straight however, much to her delight, Harry had objected and what she now had was their compromise.

A few weeks before one of the oldest flamethrower dragons had died and the younger members of the clan had brought the hide to the veela and they had made full body armour for the trio; the hide was red and gold, so when wearing it the trio looked very Gryffindor.

Of course the biggest change was in Harry, not that he was much different to the initial extreme change fourteen weeks earlier; both of the girls described the subsequent change as being more so; when asked more of what they simply said more of everything. Relative to how he was when he left the Burrow, in their reality four months previously, the change in Prince Harry the Hunk was remarkable.

It had taken no more than five minutes for that name to make its way around the Princes Palace and Harry had discovered it engraved on the door to his suite of rooms. The name had stuck mainly because neither Hermione nor Gabrielle were very interested in changing it; had Harry known that it was them who had coined the name in the first place, he would have been somewhat disappointed.

**-x-**

This manifestation of Harry's seventeenth birthday started somewhat differently, there were two girls on his bed, both awake and both cuddling him; as soon as they realised that he was awake they each kissed him once, wished him happy birthday, and then they all got up.

Today there wasn't very much for the trio to do, they had completed their lessons and all that was left was to keep up their fitness exercises and those for their magic. After some discussions over the previous few days they had decided that, certainly in the short term, they would live here in the Princes Palace; apart from anything else it was very safe, it also meant that they did not need to think about having to move all of their things.

**-x-**

The next day of course was the day they would merge back into their regular time line and Harry discovered, at lunch, the plans his two girls had for him; they included Hermione losing her virginity at three thirty one, approximately, and Gabrielle not being very far behind her.

Actually Gabrielle had taught Hermione some sex spells; she had been taught the first one early in their visit; she was ratty during a bout of PMT, so the young veela had dragged the complaining girl into the bathroom and taught her a spell that cured it instantly.

Happiness was a Hermione without stomach cramps.

Then, a couple of days ago when she had confessed to Gabrielle that she was worried about the pain of losing her virginity her friend had shown her another spell, it kept all of the feelings and removed all of the pain. These were two of the very few spells she had been given permission to teach to other deserving human girls.

It was not by accident that at the same time as Hermione was going to be dragging Harry off to christen the quasi bordello, her veela friend would be otherwise occupied. Gabrielle was going to make a fleeting trip to her mother to find out what time she would like them to visit and to partially explain to the queen what was going on from their point of view.

**-x-**

After visiting Gabrielle's mother in the Royal Palace it was very late and by the time the three of them arrived back at the Prince's Palace they were all very tired; the opening conversation of their visit had worried the trio slightly; it had gone something like:

"_Good evening Mama," Gabrielle had started happily. _

"_Good evening your majesty," the other five intoned; the three personnel assistants had accompanied them to the Queen's Palace. _

"_Greetings to you all, two of you are glowing do I need to guess the reason?" the Queen was smiling at them and she continued, "Looking at Prince Harry I believe that I would be glowing as well." _

However this luckily did not set the tone for the rest of the evening, for this Gabrielle, Hermione and especially Harry were all thankful.

Gabrielle's father was not in Veeland and her mother did not expect to see him until he, possibly, arrived at the Burrow for Fleur's wedding, so the five of them had spent the first half hour chatting and then the next hour and a bit, until dinner, talking seriously.

At about nine Hermione had taken a return Portkey to the garden of the Burrow, she returned a half an hour later with Ginny and Fleur, apart from anything else the pair needed to know what was going on. The six of them had then spent about three hours debating what was planned to happen and contingencies for what might happen if Voldi and or his minions decided to interfere with the wedding.

The three personal assistants had been sent home after being introduced to the pair Hermione had brought when she returned from her trip to the Burrow.

Queen Apolline undertook the task of sending someone to liase with the Goblins to complement one of their more extreme plans should the Dark Lord decide to attack the wedding.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny and Fleur had told Hermione and Gabrielle of the arrangements they were making for a selection of young ladies for Harry's perusal to attend the wedding; had he known he would have been mortified.

**Authors Note;** so there is the second chapter and I hope that you have all enjoyed it, the thing is has it answered more questions than it has created?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **J. K. Rowling owns all things pertaining to Harry Potter and I am just playing with her toys.

**Authors Notes;** Here is the next chapter; I hope that you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

_**The End of the World is Nigh **__- _(_By the way don't blame me it was Voldemort who forced me to use this title. First he tried Imperio but I can overcome that; then he used Crucio but I was very brave and resisted it; but then the dastardly fiend was going to steal my 'Mars Bar' and I had to give in.) _

_**A Quarter to Four (in the afternoon) - Three Days Later. **_

It was quite remarkable really; Tom Riddle had been a pain in everybody's backside for the best part of twenty five years and now all that remained of him were a few scorch marks on the lawn . . . and even they would be gone in a couple of days.

Voldemort and most of his Death Eaters had arrived and less than three seconds later, the newly married, Fleur and Bill had been portkeyed away to their honeymoon by the veela Queen; the couple had been sent to the honeymoon villa in the Princes Circle.

A quarter of and hour later those remaining at the Burrow were well into tidying up the loose ends from the excitement.

Very early in the morning a cordon of three hundred veela guards had been placed, in pairs, around the garden of the Burrow where the wedding was to take place; they were all to remain concealed until they were required. As soon as the dark forces arrived by portkey, one member of each pair cast the veela anti Portkey / apparition shield; simultaneously the other cast an area effect sleep spell. Only veela and those who had taken the immunity potion remained awake; also as they had predicted, Voldemort remained conscious.

Tom having seen Harry and Hermione and the condition of his followers realised instantly that all things were not as he had anticipated and then having failed to escape he drew his wand, only to have it and his wand hand erupt into an excruciatingly painful ball of fire.

Eventually Riddle managed to whimper, "How did you do that? I am immune to fire spells."

"Evidently not Veela fire spells." Gabrielle replied fading into sight; the spell had actually been cast by Harry because he was, by far, the most powerful of the trio, but they didn't feel the need to tell anyone else about that.

"Your time has come to an end Tommy boy." Harry said calmly and then in a firm voice he used his staff to cast, _**"Trechu Drwg Rhinflas!"**_ (Welsh for: _destroy evil essence_.)

A beam of pure white light erupted from Harry's staff and struck Voldemort in the chest; several trails of black mist were dragged into the small black cloud, which was all that remained of the Dark Lord, as his physical body exploded into its constituent molecules. The white light had surrounded the black mist and with, what appeared to be, a rending of space, what remained of Tom Riddle was condemned to the abyss.

Not many guests had been given the potion to keep them awake, however Amelia Bones, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was the most prominent amongst them and with her were two aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks Black.

The three of them were looking on in awe and the Director asked, "I know that you have just destroyed the Dark Lord, but . . . but what have we just seen?"

Hermione knew that Harry wasn't into talking about what he had done so she answered, "The veela, who you can now see, put up an anti Apparation / portkey ward and then cast the sleep spell, we told you that they were going to do that, and it was also a veela fire spell that set fire to Voldemort's wand and hand. The white spell you saw Harry use is one of Merlin's, he and a friend developed it to destroy people who had split their soul, as Voldemort had done; by the way, Dumbledore had known for years that the Dark Lord had split his soul; a fact we only discovered relatively recently.

"His body exploded when all of the magic was forced out of it; as Harry has been telling everyone for years, it contained very little real substance and was mainly a magical construction. The black mist was his soul and the trails we saw being pulled in were the remaining portions that had been split off rejoining the main body; the final noisy bang was Tom Riddle's soul being sent to the abyss.

"I suggest that you think very carefully on the subject of just what you are going to tell people concerning what actually occurred here today; and don't forget it is Harry who needs to know, and approve, the story first. I would suggest that in the main you stick with the truth, usually it is easier to remember and neither Harry nor I are very accomplished at lying."

The trio from law enforcement understood the implications of what had just been said and the two aurors went off to help the goblins and veela and after a few incidental questions it was Amelia who questioned just what the veela and the goblins were now doing.

Queen Apolline took it upon herself to explain what was happening at the moment.

She told them that the Veela had an ancient spell which would activate a _Protean Charm_ based Dark Mark and cause the holder to clutch at it, thereby, if the relevant clothing were to be vanished, the mark would be revealed to the world. Subsequently all of those guilty were being sterilized, stripped of all of their possessions and passed to the goblins for identification. After this processing was completed they were being handed over to Magical Law Enforcement to allow for their prosecution as due process of law.

Amelia had then queried why it was the goblins who were identifying the Death Eaters as opposed to Magical Law Enforcement.

She had been told bluntly that the Veela always considered all of their captured enemies' assetsto be 'spoils of war' and the goblins were helping with this; for a ten percent fee, of course. The Queen went on to explain that what remained of the confiscated resources after the goblins handling fee; would be divided equally into three portions and these would be given to the Veela; the Ministry of Magic by way of Mme Bones _(which should assure her election as Minister)_ and to Prince Harry's group because they had actually orchestrated the victory.

Stunned would be a good word to describe Mme Bones' reaction to the Queen's explanation; effectively the matter had been taken out of her hands and the Dark Lord had been destroyed. There was bound to be some dissention over the instant punishment, but they would live through it.

Shortly afterwards Harry had come up to Amelia with a very well dressed goblin who Harry had introduced as Goldfist he was not only the head of Gringotts Bank, he was also the leader of the entire goblin nation.

Amelia had heard of him but no one she knew had ever met him; however he and Harry seemed to be on quite friendly terms.

Goldfist had told the Director that for the spoils, Gringotts would open a temporary vault for the Ministry in her name; he presented her with several rolls of parchment and then after bowing to her whilst wishing her good luck he went back to his staff who were just finishing their job.

She realised from a quick look at the list of names provided by the goblins, that they had lost at least a third of the Wizengamot Council membership; ergo now would be a very good time to start restructuring the magical world. Especially being as the provisional monetary assessment from the goblins which she was now looking at currently placed the Ministry's share of today's spoils at well over two and a half billion Galleons.

The 'would be' next Minister of Magic started ruminating.

That meant that something like eight and a half billion Galleons had been tied up in the accounts of the Death Eaters who were here today; she would be surprised if these were even three quarters of the total. No wonder the wizarding world economy had become stagnant, only Voldemort approved projects would receive funding; well today all that had changed.

Several of the guests and a few aurors had been identified as having the Dark Mark, these were now, also in custody; all of the loyal aurors had been revived and were busy transporting the unconscious prisoners to the large holding cells under Auror Headquarters.

In their rest periods over the previous few days the veela battle group had been told stories by their Princess; these were all relaying information about the wizarding world.

These, not very pleasant stories, had been told to their Princess by Harry and Hermione, the majority were about how said wizard world, and certain members of it, had treated their Prince; and Princess Hermione for that matter. The veela were not happy and as a consequence everyone with the last name of Malfoy, Le Strange, Pettigrew, Macnair, Crouch, Umbridge, Dolohov and Snape were being given extra special treatment; it generally involved very painful boils and the subject's crotch.

Hermione had actually added several charms she had found in Veeland to those that had been administered to the ferret; her personal favourite was the one that would ensure that he would never sit comfortably again. She had had decided to leave Snape, Harry had done something to him and it didn't look pleasant; she wasn't usually squeamish but what Harry had done to him was just . . . Yuk.

**-x-**

It was a little before five thirty and about one hundred and fifty of the wedding guests who were still at the Burrow were sitting back where they had all been eating earlier in the day. It wasn't really surprising that they were all slightly confused, so were wondering, just what had occurred, an hour and a half previously.

It took Mme Bones another hour and a half first to convince them that the wedding had been attacked by Voldemort and his goon squad, and then the even more difficult thought that Harry Potter had defeated 'he who must not be named' and that Voldemort now was gone forever.

When the life altering importance of this news percolated through the confused brains of the wedding guests a different kind of a party started.

**-x-**

The party had been going on for a quarter of an hour and Hermione, Gabrielle and Harry with their three personal assistants were waiting for Ginny in a quiet corner of the garden. Three minutes later the young redhead arrived with five other girls; Harry was in his normal state, that is to say he was completely oblivious as to what was going on.

_Ginny, with what little help Hermione had been able to give, had only managed to come up with the names of ten girls who were worthy of Harry's consideration. For obvious reasons she had dismissed Cho, Marietta, Pansy and Millicent and a couple of others without really thinking about it; Hermione had agreed with her that those she had dismissed would most probably be a liability. _

_As it was Lavender Brown had travelled with her parents to visit some of her relations in north western Canada and as usual Luna Lovegood was searching for something strange, this summer she was in Patagonia with her father. Because both of the girls were in remote and distant places out of the country with their parents, neither could be contacted in time for them to come to Fleur's wedding. _

_Mandy Brocklehurst had never even spoken to anyone Ginny or Hermione knew and she proved to be so shy the poor thing wouldn't even contemplate coming to the wedding, let alone anything else. _

_Lisa Turpin and Tracey Davis decided their own fates, on arrival at the Burrow they had shot themselves in the foot with their opening remarks to the effect of, 'they didn't realise that it was going to be a non human wedding', this led to their immediate exclusion. In its way this was possibly fortuitous because the girls' families were great friends being as how their mothers were sisters, and Tracey Davis' father was one of those who had been identified as a Death Eater. _

_This meant that there were only five girls remaining for consideration; they were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Daphne Greengrass along with the Patil twins Padma and Parvati; all of them were very good looking and three of them could be classed as beautiful. _

_Ginny had spent ten minutes mentally assessing the relative merits of the five girls when she suddenly realised that it was absolutely nothing at all to do with her; the only opinion that counted was Harry's. The young redhead's face acquired a slightly feral smile when she contemplated Harry's reaction to just what these girls were here for; she just had to be there when Gabrielle and Hermione started trying to explain the situation to him. _

Hiding her worry Hermione began, "I suppose that it is strange because we all know what we are here for except Harry, for him it will hopefully be a lovely surprise.

"This chain is a return time transit portkey," she continued holding up a gold coloured chain, "and it will carry us somewhere very comfortable and also safe. We will arrive there three days in the past; it will bring us back here about five seconds, real time, after it is first activated so we will not be missed. Will you please all trust me and hold the chain."

Everyone touched the portkey and when Hermione activated it they were all transported, very gently, three days into the past, the party arrived in the entrance hall of the Visitors Lodge in the Princes Circle.

**-x-**

Very quickly the ten veela who were already living in the Lodge joined them and Harry being an old hand at this kind of thing gave them all permission to speak when he was present. Because of the expressions on the five new girls' faces Hermione promised that later she would explain to them what was going on.

What none of the visitors expected was the ten veela to chant in unison, 'Happy Birthday Prince Harry,' this was followed by each of the girls, both veela and human, taking turns to kiss him, theoretically, on the cheek. . .

He wasn't complaining, honestly, but how could twenty one girls take three quarters of an hour to kiss him on the cheek. Again he still wasn't complaining but the kisses he was getting towards the end involved more of his lips than cheek and he was almost certain that Parvati's last two kisses had some tongue in them.

Suddenly Gabrielle broke the mood, looking horrified she exclaimed, "Oh my! Because of all of that business dealing with Voldemort we have forgotten something vitally important; none of us have any clothes."

She hadn't expected at least a dozen of the girls to start dancing around cheering.

Ignoring the celebrating girls she turned to Nicole her personal assistant and said, "You know that we will all be here for three days so we will all need enough clothes for the time, make sure that the staff get them for us; but now we nine should go somewhere where we can sit comfortably to talk."

**-x-**

Hermione had been hedging around the crux of the matter hoping that Harry would put it all together and realise what was happening, eventually Parvati grew fed up with this so she went over and plonked herself on his lap.

He looked a little worried; let's be honest, he looked terrified.

Parvati put her arms around his neck and seriously kissed him, and then she said, "We all know that Hermione will be Lady Potter; however we have it on good authority that there also needs to be a Lady Black and several concubines for each family house. And just so you know and there will be no more confusion in your mind, we are all volunteering for any of the available jobs; it is up to you to decide if you want us, which of us you want and which position you want us to occupy. Personally, although I am still a virgin, I will be ecstatic with any position that included you and me, no clothes and a lot of groaning."

The next few minutes left Harry in even more of a daze; the other four girls had each taken a turn at sitting on his lap and kissing him, then reassuring him that she was in full agreement with Parvati, including the last sentence. Now it was only Ginny who remained and she told them all that she was going to stick with her earlier decision, although, if in the future she was to be asked again she might decide to join in then.

A lot of talking took place with all of the girls trying to get to know each other better and Harry trying to get to know something about most of them; of the five he had only one he had ever really talked to was Parvati. A lot of the talking was quit frivolous however Hermione did give all of the girls a lecture on the dangers of becoming pregnant whilst they were not in their own time; the possible dangers of a paradox were not to be taken lightly.

By the time they all made their way up to bed all five of the newly invited girls had made it obvious that they wished to be involved with Harry, the decision was now his to make; so he diverted Hermione and Gabrielle into his room to talk.

The three of them had been discussing things quietly for a few minutes when there was a small knock on the door; it was Daphne and she said, "I went to your room first Hermione, I was going to bring you and Gabrielle here to explain what is happening; you being muggle born and Harry being muggle raised I figured that neither of you really understand what is going on. Being totally honest with you I don't actually know enough about the veela to really be acquainted with how much they might know about how our part of the magical world works."

As Daphne sat down, the three of them confirmed that they didn't fully understand what was happening and Daphne continued, "The first thing you have to be aware of is that when one wizard is the head of two major old families it is perfectly normal, in fact he is almost obliged to have two wives; obviously it is to keep the family lines separate. Also, as is not uncommon in such circumstances, he is the only surviving member of either one or both families, so once again it is normal to have several concubines aligned to one or both of the family's house.

"Of course this is done in the hope of increasing the number of male offspring; because this will put both of the families' hereditary lines on a firmer footing; hopefully stopping all of this happening again in the too near future.

"In this context mistresses and concubines are two entirely different things, it is not legal but any wizard can have a mistress or two although their children will always be illegitimate heirs. However only the most magically powerful and the richest wizards are permitted concubines; the senior Malfoy has been making applications for years, trying to be allocated a concubine, apparently he never had enough magical power or money; it is some ancient magic that decides.

"It is the goblins that are the custodians of the ancient artefact that decides; so how many concubine rings did you get?"

"Eight, four for each House." Hermione answered, when it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to.

"Eight?" Daphne said incredulously. "From what I have been told of the box's it must have been full, if it was you might get some more rings when you start using the ones you already have. I would like to see it sometime, you should realise that these boxes do not see the light of day very often.

"Another thing you should consider is that although you should like your concubines, preferably a lot, it is not necessary for you to be in love with them. Now I will ask in advance for you to forgive me but I am perfectly well aware that what I am about to say sounds a bit . . . well actually very callous. Concubines have fundamentally accepted employment as baby makers in exchange for security, status and a comfortable life, as much as anything it is what they are looking for; and their families will gain considerable prestige by being associated with you.

"Everyone at Hogwarts with even half a brain is perfectly well aware that you and Hermione have been joined at the hip like forever; it is doubtful that you would ever develop the same rapport with anyone else. However in the long term it would help both parties greatly and society as a whole, if you had or could develop genuine trust and affection for whoever is to be Lady Black."

"Thank you for explaining all of this . . . Daff." Harry said producing a huge smile on the beautiful young lady's face.

Immediately Hermione asked, "Why did you decide to tell us all of this?"

"Because I thought that it was fairly obvious down stairs, that none of the three of you really had any idea of the social or the political implications of what was going on, so I was worried that Harry might just say forget all of it and run off and hide.

"By the way, you cannot have any concubines, for either house, until there is a Lady of that house and it would likely save a great deal of possible confusion in the future if the Lady of the house produced the first heir to the family name."

Gabrielle was looking thoughtful, "Do all of the wives and concubines live in the same house?"

Daphne gave a delightful little laugh. "No . . . Why on earth should they? There is nothing that anyway suggests that they should even like each other, so why should they be made to live together. I do not mean to imply that they couldn't live together if that was what they wanted, but if ever they start to get on each others nerves provision should be made for them to live apart."

Harry was looking a bit agitated again, "Where on earth would I put them all?" he whispered.

His best friend wasn't going to allow Harry's mood to develop, so she said, "The Gringotts goblins told you that apart from everything else you have seventeen houses and didn't Goldfist tell you, after the battle, that your share of the spoils from the defeated Dark Lord and his support group was well over two and a half billion Galleons. Think about it, you don't get the two and a half billion in cash, there will be a lot of cash of course but the majority of it will be in shares and property; you should get somebody you trust like Remus to carry out an assessment of all of the property you already own and to check the new stuff as it comes in."

Looking sad Daphne said, "Ginny and the other girls have been talking about what they know about your life and from what I hear from them and talking here if he wasn't already dead Dumbledore would be going to Azkaban for a very long time; he really did a number keeping you out of the loop."

Daphne obviously wasn't very happy about Dumbledore, however she continued, "To my knowledge you now own the main Black family home which has the really brilliant name of 'Black House', admittedly the name has some justification It is a huge, dreary, rambling place in the wilds of Northumberland, I went there once about ten or twelve years ago, for what was supposed to be a party; it was more like a wake. There is no reason for you to use the place if you or whoever is Lady Black don't like the house or where it is; you could quite easily afford build a new Black family home somewhere a lot nicer. It probably wouldn't pay to rename anyone else's family house, the old family name has a tendency to stick to it. However you should keep 'Black House' until you are completely certain that there are no secret stashes of books or artefacts hidden anywhere in it; families with reputations like the Blacks are fairly notorious for having things like that squirreled away.

"Now as for the Potter family, 'the Potters Place', that is what the family house is called, is on the Gower at a place called Fairyhill; it has been closed since you did for Voldemort the first time round; like about sixteen years ago. My mother has told me that there will be elves keeping it in good repair, our mothers were fairly good friends and she has been there several times. She showed me some photographs of it when I received the invitation to come to the wedding; she told me that it was a very friendly place.

"Look it's after midnight and we still have the best part of three days here to go over all of this so I'm going to bed."

All four of them stood up and Harry took Daphne's hands in his and said, "Thank you very much for what you have explained to us; goodnight Daff." And then he kissed her gently on the lips and she went happily off to her bed, she knew that she had been the first of the five girls he had kissed of his own accord.

When Daphne had left, Harry said mainly to Hermione, "Well, so what do you think?"

However it was Gabrielle who answered first, "She was very helpful and seems to be very nice and I think that she likes you a lot . . . a lot of a lot." The young veela was looking a little puzzled at what she had just said so she added, "If you know what I mean?"

The smiles from the other two made it obvious that they both had understood what she had meant so Hermione added her thoughts, "She is quite a close friend of Padma and I have studied with them a bit in the past so I do know her a little and I agree, as Gabrielle said she always seems very nice. She was never ever any kind of fan of the ferret; she told me ages ago that she wore that 'Support Cedric Diggory' thing of his because he was going to hex anyone in their house year that didn't and I know that she was the first to stop wearing it. You asked what I thought so . . . although it is none of my business . . . I will say that I think she would make a good Lady Black, out of the five girls I think that she is possibly the best suited. And yes, it really does look as if she likes you a lot of a lot." The three of them giggled.

Daphne was correct it was very late so they all went to their beds; unsurprisingly Harry had very pleasant dreams.

**-x-**

The previous evening Ginny had been shown to her huge bedroom where she had found what looked like one of Harry's old T-shirt's on her enormous bed, so she decided to sleep in that and her knickers.

When she awoke in the morning she found that in her wardrobe _(which was at least twice as big as her bedroom in the Burrow,)_ she had more clothes than she had ever had in her life. The clothes were both muggle and wizard world styles, all of them were smart and dare she say it a lot of them were sexy, there were lots of shoes and the two large drawers full of underwear were positively decadent some of the underwear her mother would classify as indecent.

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way but one of the things she liked most about all of the clothes was that they were all brand new; never in all of her young life had she ever had new clothes.

The pretty redhead took a shower in her own _(another first)_ over the top private bathroom, the space, the mirrors, the soft fluffy towels, she could wax lyrical for hours; she decided that she would definitely be trying the Jacuzzi tub later in the day.

The slightly bemused young girl had just come out of the bathroom in a set of her decadent underwear, house shoes _(they couldn't be called slippers,)_ and a housecoat. At home the young girl had worn out slippers and a tatty old dressing gown, she had never owned a housecoat; there was a knock on her door so she opened it and Hermione said, "Good morning Ginny, is everything ok?" as she came in.

Closing the door she waved her hand vaguely around the room and asked, "What's with all of this?" Opening her walk in wardrobe door, she added, "And these? This wardrobe . . . room it's bigger than my bedroom at home, I distinctly heard Gabrielle tell them to get us all clothes for three days . . . this . . . this is enough for three years."

Hermione smiled at her friend and said gently, "This is a different world Gin; Gabrielle really is their Princess and Harry is their Prince so the girls got a little carried away, so what? We all have roughly the same, it's only money and . . . don't you start looking like that, that's an imbecilic Ron look . . . think about it . . . forget the money and things he had previously; yesterday for killing the Voldeburger and his mob he will get over two and a half billion Galleons. That is twenty five with eight zeros after it Galleons and as I said, the few hundred that these lovely new things cost simply doesn't matter.

"You have helped him Gin, in more ways than just getting the five girls here together; you went with him to help save Sirius in the Ministry in your forth year and there is not very much both Harry and I won't do for you because of that. The Princes Palace is about six or seven miles away across the valley and there I have a wardrobe full of clothes, it's nearly as big as this bedroom and frankly I ignore it. Tamira is my personal assistant so she knows what I am supposed to be doing; she just lays out clothes while I am in the shower, I simply put them on without thinking about it.

"Honestly Gin, if you don't think that you could get used to spending the rest of your life being treated this way, like some kind of a princess, then don't even dream of spending the rest of your life with Harry."

Ginny had been getting dressed whilst Hermione had been talking and she said, "Well that's me told, thank you, I think that I have got my head on straight now. So let's go and find us some breakfast."

She was discovering that the underwear might be decedent but it was really very comfortable as well.

**-x-**

The pair soon found one of the resident veela who happily showed them the way to the breakfast room where they found everyone else; it was obvious that all five of the new girls had made a special effort to look attractive. Gabrielle was sat at one end of the table and Harry was sat at the other to Harry's left were Daphne, Padma and Parvati then there were several of the resident veela. To Harry's right were two empty chairs then several of the veela with Susan and Hannah who were chatting with Gabrielle at the far end. After they had both kissed Harry good morning Hermione was going to allow Ginny to sit next to Harry but the look they both received from Daphne soon put the kibosh on that notion.

When they were settled and had started their breakfast Daphne said, "Continuing with what we were talking about yesterday evening, I have discovered this morning that there is an Auror called Tonks Black and she really is a Black, how old is she?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she instantly realised the implications of what Daphne was saying, "She is about twenty five, as far as I know; do any of you know exactly?"

Susan said, "You're nearly right Hermione, she is twenty seven and Aunt Amelia seems to think that she fancies Remus Lupin."

"What's the problem?" Harry asked, "Tonks is too old for me and she does fancy Remus and he fancies her, so I will not be marrying Tonks."

"It might not be that simple Har . . ." Harry interrupted her.

"Sorry for interrupting you Daff, but actually it is just that simple; it probably wouldn't be simple if I cared a fig about pure blood traditions; but I seem to have spent my life fighting against pure blood's and their so called traditions. If some petty idiot in the Ministry tries to force the issue I will say 'ok if that's the way you want it,' then I will go to Gringotts and tell Goldfist what is happening then we will merge the Potter and the Black fortunes and there will be no Lord or Lady Black. If it comes to the crunch I don't really give two monkeys if the Black family line survives or not; as far as I am concerned Sirius was the last Black, I will make some effort for his sake but I will not inflict anything on anyone else who doesn't deserve it."

Absolute silence reigned for about ten seconds then Daphne started clapping, in less than two seconds they were all applauding his firm stance.

When the noise quietened Susan asked, "Harry do you want me to tell my aunt what you just told us?"

Harry smiled, "If it comes to it yes Susan, for the sake of all concerned I think that you should, the Ministry will have to get used to how I feel." Several of the girls who knew how the Ministry worked started smiling . . . evilly.

**-x-**

The three days in the past had been organised as a time for them all to get to know each other and as far as this objective went they had been an outstanding success.

During a game of true confessions the second evening, Hermione had been asked what the worst thing she had ever done at home was and she had admitted that when she was nine she had almost killed her father. Of course she had immediately been asked how she had managed to do this and much to her chagrin she had to admit that she couldn't cook and she had fed him some chicken which not only was it half raw but she hadn't defrosted it properly either. Being a dutiful dad he had eaten it and landed himself in hospital for five days with food poisoning; feeling very embarrassed she admitted that she had never tried to cook anything more than toast since.

Being that kind of a game the question was passed around and it turned out that all of the other girls had equally embarrassing tales to tell. At that end of that particular evening Hannah cheerfully declared herself the winner because her mother had spent nearly three weeks with diarrhoea from one of her culinary disasters involving eggs and chopped chilli peppers.

The following evening Padma wondered out loud what they would do at Hogwarts during their next school year, if they persuaded Harry to follow through with what all of the other girls obviously wanted. As the discussion wound on Harry decided to help out; he told them that if he decided to do what they all seemed to want, none of them actually needed any more education, because they all already had their OWLS. He was quick to assure them all that if they wanted to keep on studying for the rest of their lives it would be all right with him but they didn't actually need to. So if we do decide to go back to Hogwarts it will be on our terms, the Headmistress will probably not like it but, if she wanted him back, she would have to get over it; more so if she wanted both him and Hermione to return to Hogwarts.

It was more than just the five new girls who decided to think over what Harry had just said; however Ginny and the other five girls didn't know about the vast library in the Princes Palace. Also Apolline had promised Hermione that she would add copies of the tomes of Semab's life's work with Merlin.

**-x-**

Really truly it had been a very pleasant three days and in a few hours twelve of them would be returning to the party at the Burrow, they were all dressed as they had been when they arrived three days previously and they were sat in a comfortable lounge.

If asked Ginny would have admitted that she was wearing some of her new underwear; some of her new, extremely sexy, decadent underwear; she had readily been given permission so she also had three sets of said underwear in her pocket.

All three days Parvati had been the most impatient and she asked, "So have you made a decision yet Harry?"

Looking extremely serious he said, "Well I think it would be best if Hermione, Gabrielle and I just did a bunk and disappeared."

The stony silence lasted for nearly a minute before Hermione and Gabrielle started giggling and Gabrielle spluttered, "Did you see their faces, now be a good Hunky Prince and tell them what you have really decided."

Harry was smiling, "Well if she would accept the position I would like Daphne to be Lady Black."

There was a squeal and a strawberry blond missile landed in his lap . . . and she was kissing him quite extremely seriously; when she let him up for air Harry said, "I take it that that was a yes?"

"You can bet your sweet life it was."Daphne said before kissing him again, "Walburga will be turning over in her grave, she really hated my mum."

"Who was Walburga?" Susan asked.

Hermione could see that Harry and Daphne were somewhat occupied again so she answered, "She was the last matriarch of the Black family and by all accounts she was one of the nastiest, most bigoted, evilest, unpleasant people to ever walk the planet."

A voice came from somewhere around Harry's neck, "Hermione you are being nice about her, really she was simply one of the most horrible people imaginable."

Harry struggled his head out from under Daphne and said, "We have some other things to settle, Padma and Parvati would you both like to be concubines for the house of Black?"

Daphne spoke before either of the twins could answer, "The order you say these names might well become important in years to come, so Ginny is your mind still made up?"

Ginny looked at Gabrielle and asked, "You told me a few days ago that I can visit whenever I want to?"

The Princess smiled, "You all have been told that this place is normally only used for visitors the Prince for some reason, doesn't want in his Palace; such as we are out of our own time so we came here instead of the Palace. The Prince's Palace, further up the valley, has something like one hundred and fifty bedroom suites all of which are at least as nice as your rooms here. We six already have our own rooms there and you five will each be allocated a permanent room there and all of your clothes from here will be moved to your room there; and yes Ginny you will have your own room as well and be able to visit us whenever you want to."

She smiled happily, "In that case, for the time being, I will stick with my original decision."

Daphne had moved off Harry's lap and was sitting on the floor by his feet, Gabrielle indicated that he should carry on, "Padma and Parvati you were interrupted before you could answer."

Answering in chorus the twins said, "We would love to."

"Susan and Hannah would you both like to become concubines for the house of Potter?" Harry asked.

With big smiles, both of the girls answered at the same time, "I would love to."

When they all stood up Harry went around and thanked then kissed the four girls who had just agreed to be his concubines.

"What are you going to do about a bonding ceremony?" Hannah asked.

Daphne said, "Well I suppose that it will be up to my mum, although I am seventeen."

"Oh lawks!" Hermione said, "My mum knows nothing at all about what is going on."

Susan smiled, "Well at least you can tell her that Hunky Harry has spit roast the Voldieburger."

Nicole cast an area effect spell on all of them; it didn't seem to affect Harry at all but all of the girls except Gabrielle and Hermione glowed white; Hermione glowed blue and Gabrielle's glow was pink. Several girls asked what the spell had been and excitedly Nicole told them that it indicated their status; the white glow indicated virginity, the pink and blue indicated pregnancy with either a girl or a boy; green would be for a non virgin not pregnant female; obviously the spell had no effect on male's.

Padma was the quickest, it hadn't taken her two seconds to realise that a very happy Hermione was going to have a baby boy and for a change Harry looked really happy as well.

Harry thought that the squealing and giggling was going to permanently damage his hearing; eventually the girls managed to calm down and they were all congratulating Gabrielle as well.

"It is nearly time for us to return." Gabrielle said a little later and all twelve of the time travellers moved into the entrance hall where, to them, they had arrived three days previously, taking hold of the time key chain they all stood roughly in the position they had been in when they arrived.

Slightly less than a minute later they all returned to the Burrow . . . nobody had missed them.

**Authors Notes:**

**Note 1** You will no doubt have noticed that this story has another soft kill for Voldemort as declared at the end of the last chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Return of the Valkyrie'.

**Note 2** When I checked for the correct way to spell Hannah's surname 'Abbott', I was reminded that her mother was dead; anyway in this story she is still alive – I just thought that I would try to stop you complaining that I had been dabbling in necromancy.

**Note 3** In canon there is a severe lack of eligible girls for Harry, he is amongst the youngest in his year and even Katie Bell could well be the best part of two years older than him and we know of precious few girls in Ginny's year.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; **J. K. Rowling owns all things pertaining to Harry Potter and I am just playing with her toys.

**Chapter 4**

_**If it isn't one thing it's another. **_

As soon as the group arrived back at the, real time, party in the Burrow, Harry turned to Lille and asked, "You know where the ring box is will you please go to my room in the Palace and bring it here."

Ginny went off telling them that she was going to speak with her mum and Gabrielle hadn't even finished coiling up the portkey chain when Lille arrived back and handed Harry the Ring box for which he thanked her.

Opening the box wide so that all of the girls could see what was in it he removed the Black family engagement ring and after seeking and receiving permission, put it on Daphne's finger; whereupon she promptly burst into tears of happiness; Harry cuddled her until she settled down.

"Why is that ring glowing?" Padma asked.

Harry looked and said, "That is the Potter family wedding ring . . . I wonder if because we are soul bonded I should put it on your finger?"

This prompted an instant debate the outcome of which was that it wouldn't hurt to try it; all of these rings were magical and they would only do what they wanted to do.

Hermione's eyes were glowing as Harry put the wedding ring on her finger and they kissed deeply.

Susan had started bouncing as she asked excitedly. "Now why are all of these other rings on this side glowing?" The four rings on the Potter side of the box were now glowing.

"I'm guessing." Harry said, "Because Hermione is now Lady Potter and is wearing the wedding ring as well, I can now start collecting concubines for that house."

"That sounds about right." Daphne said happily.

"Oh poo!" was Parvati's intellectual response.

"Parvati!" Padma said severely. "You sounded like Luna Lovegood, although I do agree with the sentiment . . . and Harry's assessment as well."

Harry smiled, "So Susan, would you like your ring now?"

Susan rushed forward, again she was bouncing, smiling and blushing all at the same time, "Yes please." She said, holding her left hand out with her ring finger prominent.

Laughing Harry slipped the ring onto Susan's finger; he was immediately subjected to another mind-blowing kiss.

"Hannah?" Harry asked; she came forward quietly and kissed him gently on the lips and then she held out her left hand onto the third finger of which Harry slipped her ring; she then kissed him very seriously.

Hermione was giggling, "As we thought might happen, darling there are still four rings on the Potter side of the box."

Susan said, "They are trying to wear you out my Lord." Then she fell rolling on the ground laughing with Hannah.

Parvati had a minor case of the rats, "Enough of this frivolity, when are you and Daphne going to get together so that we can join in the fun?"

**-x-**

For a change, Fate was kind of on their side, the mothers of Hannah, Daphne and the twins were talking to Susan's aunt and another short plump witch who appeared to be quite vociferously complaining about something. As the eleven approached the group they were joined by the Queen of Veeland and Goldfist.

"What appears to be the problem aunt?" Susan asked happily.

"The problem is," the fat witch had butted in before Amelia had had a chance to reply, "that 'the Register' has been going berserk with unauthorised entries an . . ."

"We were not speaking to you . . . anyway who are you?" Harry was speaking in a very dangerous low voice.

However the fat witch seemed to be so full of herself that she was oblivious to his tone, "My name is Madame Isolonte Pumpernickel and I am the registrar of births, deaths, betrothals, engagements and marriages and 'the Register' has been going wild and making a lot of unauthorised entries."

As she stopped for breath Hermione asked innocently, "Is this one of those petty idiots? You know the insignificant, minor Ministry flunkies you were telling us about Harry?"

"It appears to be so." He answered with a small smile.

Hermione re-engaged her target, "I am muggle born witch so please excuse my ignorance, however I seem to remember reading that 'the Register' was controlled by ancient magic and it would only make acceptable entries."

"Yes but look at this latest entry here, Lord Black cannot marry a Greengrass; he has to marry Miss Tonks Black."

Harry's voice had gone even quieter, "So which idiotic fool decided this?" As soon as she had said Miss Tonks Black, small grey parrot had emerged from the top of Harry's staff; it had taken off circled once and headed away into the nearby orchard.

"Why, the Committee for the Purification and Continuation of Blood Lines, of course."

"The Ministry has a committee for the perpetuation of pure blood lunacy." Hermione muttered incredulously.

Totally in agreement Daphne groaned, "I am so full of not surprise that I am totally . . . not surprised."

Tonks soon arrived, slightly dishevelled, with her arm around Remus and she said, "Hi Harry, pretty neat messenger parrot, what do you want?"

"Do you want to marry me?" Harry wasn't pulling any punches.

"Of course not, I want to marry Remus but he's a bit slow realising it. Oh, you've got 'Miss crumpled knickers' here that explains the totally inane question."

Ignoring everybody else Harry said, "Remus, I have noticed recently that you seem to like a certain pink haired Auror, _(Harry hadn't finished saying that before Tonks' hair became even more violently shocking pink.)_ So why haven't you asked her to marry you?" Tonks was now fluttering her eyelashes as well and Goldfist was whispering to Harry.

After a moment Harry continued, "Before the first war really cut loose a stag and a big black dog thought that a certain werewolf should find himself a female companion. So, to avoid any excuses of the 'I haven't got,' or 'I cannot afford,' a ring verity, they bought this one and they must have really liked you because this ring is nice . . . very nice." Harry held up the platinum two carat diamond ring that had been passed to him whilst Goldfist was whispering to him.

Harry passed Remus the ring and said, "Try asking her." He then started whispering to Apolline.

Remus had an, I'm going to take great delight in killing you later, expression on his face, but he turned to Tonks and very sincerely asked, "Nym, will you marry me?"

The 'yes' was half smothered as Tonks clamped her lips onto Remus'; when the pair eventually broke apart, Remus slipped the ring onto her finger; 'the Register' recorded the entry.

"Now I am suddenly full of not surprise as well." Hermione's voice was also low and dangerous. "A witch is being allowed to marry a werewolf . . . very interesting."

Pumpernickel was outraged, "The Committee for the Purification and Continuation of Blood Lines will not allow such a thing."

Daphne had a slightly evil smirk on her face as she said, sweetly, to the fat witch, "Would you be so kind as to go to the floo in the house and ask the Committee to come here please?"

The flunky smiled, "Of course that will be the easiest way to sort this all out." The ball of lard waddled off not realising that she was in the process of organising her own doom.

Hermione was livid, "This is an excellent example of what is wrong with our world; there is a committee, probably comprised of inept, inbred, braggarts, dedicated to overruling magic that was devised by some of the greatest minds ever; what in the name of Merlin do they think that they are playing at?"

Padma was also fuming, "They are playing at 'let me show you how important I am' and the 'see how much better my blood is than yours' game; they're a bunch of congenital morons with intellects somewhere between Crabbe and Malfoy and probably closer to Crabbe than Malfoy."

Daphne looked grim, "They are coming and I know most of these . . . people, they are all quite stupid pure bloods with a perchance for inflicting their own brand of self importance on everyone who they consider to be beneath them socially and that is practically everyone."

All seven of Pumpernickel's committee arrived with a very haughty looking wizard in the lead and he started speaking very arrogantly, "My name is Nigel Bytham - Smyth . . ."

Harry had silenced him and frozen all of the committee that comprised six wizards and just the one witch, he asked, "Will you please have them tested Apolline?"

"Of course I will Hunky Harry." Amelia burst out laughing, all of the girls started giggling and the Queen seemed to be lost in thought; however four veela arrived with two goblins and started testing the committee.

Harry glared at Gabrielle but she started bouncing up and down happily, "Oooo do I get punishment . . . please?"

Hannah, Lille and Parvati moved forward and Parvati said, "We have to admit to equal blame so if there is any punishment going to be had we want our fair share . . . I got that a bit wrong didn't I. What I meant was it should be shared out equally."

Harry had buried his face in his hands whilst Daphne was trying to comfort him; it did not help that she was having great difficulty stopping herself from giggling.

Having seen the veela report to their queen, Amelia saved Parvati from embarrassing herself further by asking, what the result of the checking was. The queen told everyone that all seven of the committee members were marked Death Eaters so they had all been sterilised and their assets confiscated; the rest was up to Amelia and the aurors.

Tonks giggled then sent out a summoning spell and shortly afterwards four aurors arrived; subsequently the recently retired members of a now defunct committee were removed to a place where the wizard world would be safe from their sociologically damaging machinations.

Amelia had a small smile as she said, "If it carries on at this rate there will be nobody left working in the Ministry."

With a smile of his own Harry said, "You should go into work for a few minutes early tomorrow morning and send out a call for all of the staff and all of the various Wizengamot and committee members to come to the Ministry say mid morning Monday because of the reorganisation required due to the untimely death of the Dark Lord and his minions. I'm sure that you can think of something . . . of something suitably creative that will intrigue the more dubious staff members enough to lull them into thinking that they might possibly advance their positions, that way everyone should turn up.

"If Apolline and Goldfist could have a group of their people at the Ministry on Monday morning you could clear out all of the remaining Death Eaters in one fell swoop; then you really might have a shortage of staff."

"Do we really want this?" Amelia started sounding a little worried.

"It is beyond want; you cannot afford not to have this." Susan told her aunt bluntly. "If you leave the rotten apples in the barrel then it won't be long before most of the barrel is rotten again."

The bookworm decided to help, "It might very well be a bit inconvenient in the short term but it must be done now, in no more than a month the protean charm will have decayed too much to detect and then it will be too late, and don't forget all of the people hiding themselves in the Department of Mysteries and such like. You don't want to trust anyone who hasn't been checked; if anybody and I mean anybody doesn't turn up on Monday investigate them straight away, no exceptions, no matter who or what they think they are. Even that character Scrimgeour seems to be a bit dodgy to me, all of the wheedling he's been doing trying to get to the top years before his time; all of the other prospective ministerial candidates should be checked as well."

Queen Apolline was smiling, "You have collected together a fine team Prince Harry but I somehow think that starting to sort out the Ministry of Magic was not the main reason for you all to come over here originally?"

Daphne suddenly had a huge smile, "Well those of us who now have rings wanted to show them off and those of us who are still forced to wait for their rings wish to know when Harry and I are going to be joined, for that matter I am rather keen on knowing how soon I can become Lady Black as well."

Now Danielle, Daphne's mother, had a huge smile, "Thanks to Harry the immediate future is likely to be somewhat chaotic but we should be able to arrange something by way of a bonding ceremony within the next three months or so." The three girls looked dejected.

Amelia had recognised the twinkle in her friend's eyes so she said, "I would think that we could arrange something a bit quicker than that; how about tomorrow at the Greengrass Estate?" Dejection had become happiness.

Hermione had caught on to what was going on, "Surely tomorrow is too quick, anyway Harry and I must have at least a couple of weeks for our honeymoon and then Gabrielle has to have hers; how long do Veela Princesses normally have for their honeymoon Apolline?" If looks could kill then Hermione was getting it three ways.

"Usually it is at least two months but she might be prepared to cut it down to six weeks." Despair had now joined the equation.

Remus hadn't been a marauder for nothing so he decided to add to the doom and gloom, "Well Harry's father once told me that it was a long standing family tradition for Potter males to have six week honeymoon's; so if Hermione and Gabrielle have six weeks each then Daphne could bond with Harry in about three months; so he should be able to fit the concubines in sometime just before Christmas." The twins were now locked in a mutually comforting cuddle.

That would be excellent." Pinkie, the twins' mother agreed, "I suppose that they could work something out for the Christmas holidays from Hogwarts, or maybe in the summer after NEWTS would be better." Total despair.

The total despair was replaced by instant happiness when Danielle said, "No, all in all I think that Amelia was correct originally; how does eleven o'clock tomorrow at the Greengrass Estate suit everybody?"

"Sometime around one in the afternoon would probably be better for me." Amelia said and everybody agreed with her.

Apolline smiled, "If there is anything at all that you think that you might have a problem finding or having made in the time then ask, basically I have a whole country working for me and I can arrange practically anything. So can Prince Harry for that matter, but he has a honeymoon to attend to and I don't think that it would be fair to Lady Potter if he spent all night arranging things for the soon to be Lady Black."

Hermione moved over and put her arms around his neck and asked in a sultry voice, "Do you think that we should go and have our honeymoon now?"

"I think that we should." Harry agreed and they faded out of sight.

"Where did they go?" Danielle asked wide eyed.

Gabrielle had her eyes closed for a few seconds then she said, "To 'the Princes Palace' in 'the Princes Circle'."

As had been intended, this answer, although entirely accurate, didn't really tell anybody who didn't already know the answer, anything.

**-x-**

"What time is it?"

"Who cares?"

"Harry, I have just remembered that my parents are coming to the Burrow this morning at ten, so what time is it?"

"Look at your watch."

"I don't want to move and to look at my watch I would have to; it's on the bedside cabinet."

"You are a very demanding wife Mrs Potter."

Long pause for several kisses and a little hanky panky.

"It's twenty to nine."

"We have to get up."

"After you."

"I can't move."

"Should I call a healer, are you paralysed?"

"If you hadn't noticed, you are laying on top of me; of course I'm not paralysed." She wiggled her bum which resulted in another, this time longer, delay for kisses and more hanky panky.

"I suppose we must." He said climbing off the bed, he turned and picked her up and carried her into the shower where there was considerably more hanky panky.

**-x-**

It was ten past nine when the couple arrived in the breakfast room and they were greeted by the three personal assistants and Gabrielle who said, "We didn't expect you two for a couple of hours yet."

Whilst they were having breakfast Hermione explained why they were up and then expressed her worry at being able to explain her matrimonial situation to her parents in less than two hours. All of them understood that there were no exceptions to the rule that muggles were not to know of the existence of time magic although they readily agreed that it would be the easiest solution.

Time was running out when Hermione settled on explaining it all to them later; however she was dressed like a princess and she realised that she would need to do at least a little explaining as soon as she saw them.

After checking, three times, that Harry had the rings with him, _anyone would think that they didn't trust him_; at ten to ten they activated their reusable portkey to the Burrow. _This portkey would be one of the two Ginny would be given for her future use, the far end would probably be reprogrammed for Ginny's bedroom; the other portkey would, if needed, carry her between her dorm room and the Princes Palace_.

**-x-**

Mrs Weasley and Ginny were in the garden of the burrow surveying the detritus of the previous day's celebrations when the group arrived at the same time as Hermione's parents drove up the lane; Molly was looking somewhat panicky and said, "It will take weeks to clear up all of this mess."

Gabrielle and Nicole each took one of Ginny's hands and the trio used the portkey again to disappear to the Princes Palace; once there Ginny quickly changed into one of her sophisticated new dresses and within three minutes the trio was back at the Burrow.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione held hands and lifted their staves, they closed their eyes and a few seconds later a wash of magic slowly covered the garden; when it cleared the garden looked far better than it ever had; the couple turned to Mrs Weasley smiling and she hugged them, each with one arm.

When they were released they both turned to Hermione's parents, who looked gob smacked and Hermione said, "Good morning, that wasn't quite the greeting I had expected to give you."

Her mother spluttered, "What was that?"

Harry smirked and said, "Would you believe me if I told you 'Magic'."

He received a playful slap from his first love who said, "You may be a Hunky Prince but you should behave yourself."

"He does look rather hunky doesn't he and you look like the princess to his prince; something is obviously going on?" Although smiling at Harry, her mother was talking to Hermione and somewhat confused.

Gabrielle had finished doing what she wanted to do with Ginny and they had joined them with the three veela personal assistants; she said, "It is mostly my fault and it is quite a long story, however we have to go to a bonding ceremony in a short while, so we would like you to be patient and please wait until later for a complete explanation."

"Alright we will wait after Hermione explains what those are on her left hand." Mrs Granger was now smirking at her blushing daughter.

"We have slightly less than an hour." Harry said as he conjured a large garden table with sun umbrellas and about a dozen chairs; there were a lot of glasses on the table and several large jugs of various ice cold drinks.

Arthur, Molly and Ginny had joined them as Gabrielle started the story explaining about Harry rescuing her during the second task of the 'Tri Wizard Tournament' and the veela magic, at nobody's behest, creating a bond between her and Harry.

Harry told the next bit, which was about the will reading and being presented with the box of rings by the goblins and the multitudinous complications being caused him because he had become the head of two major old families. Hermione knew him well enough to know that he wasn't entirely joking when he said that he wasn't certain if he wouldn't be happier if he just did a bunk and left the whole mess behind him.

Hermione and Gabrielle were sat either side of him and they both comforted him and entreated him to take them both with him if he did; when he had assured them that he would Hermione started the final part of the story.

She explained as well as she could about them making their blood staves as part of a magical exercise and that they had double blood bonded them; nobody having warned them that they would be magically bonded if they did this. Then she went on to describe his rather unique marriage proposal and her acceptance; which she assured her parents had nothing to do with the bonding.

For her part Hermione's mother didn't doubt her daughters commitment to Harry Potter; in her first letter home from Hogwarts she had mentioned him and since half way through her first term at Hogwarts, at least half of each letter she had written home had been about him.

The four veela had earlier realised that their natural enchantment was affecting Mr Granger and had reduced it as much as possible so now he asked if Harry was able to afford three wives. No one had expected Ginny's reaction to be to fall off her chair laughing; it took a few minutes to explain to the elder Grangers just what it was that Ginny found so funny.

One thing that had surprised both Harry and Hermione was when Gabrielle had added that the two and a half billion Galleons he had collected the previous day didn't even double the fortune he already had. Neither of the pair had realised that the princess had been paying that much attention to the goblins when they had visited Gringotts on his birthday.

A bit later Arthur reminded them that it was nearly time for them all to go to the wedding; Jane Granger declaimed that neither she nor her husband were dressed for any kind of wedding. The four veela stood the two Grangers in front of them and after putting their heads together they waved their hands and the pair were dressed in robes that were suitable for the parents of a princess; Hermione had simply conjured a very large mirror so that her mother could see herself. The slacks and sweaters the pair had been wearing had been folded neatly and placed on the back seat of their car.

It went without saying that both of the senior Grangers were extremely pleased with what the veela had decided to dress them in for the wedding; after all, they both looked like royalty from a period two hundred and fifty years earlier.

Suddenly Harry looked a bit worried, "Does anybody have any idea as to where we are going?"

Gabrielle smiled, "We took care of that yesterday evening." She said producing a portkey, which was a brass coloured ring with a long piece of ribbon threaded through it. "Danielle, Daphne's mother gave it to me yesterday evening after you two had left."

Harry smiled nervously as he took hold of the ribbon and complained, "If this is a regular portkey I generally fall over when I land with one of those things."

Lille gave him a lecherous smile, "Don't worry my prince, we will look after you." Too late he realised that he was surrounded by the three veela personal assistants.

Harry did not fall over when the portkey landed; he was dragged down by three randy veela, he had two underneath him and Lilly on top and all three were making the most of their opportunity.

"Lille! Let Harry get up." Susan had been waiting for them and she was not happy that the veela were getting their hands on more of Harry than she had so far managed.

"I'm stuck." Lille said with a wide eyed innocent look.

"Do you think that that will work with me?" Gabrielle was having nothing to do with Lille's proclaimed innocence.

"Or me?" Gabrielle's mother the queen added; everyone realised that she was standing between Susan and Hannah.

The three girls were up and they had Harry back on his feet so quickly he was dizzy for a second; and the girls were all looking very contrite and extremely guilty.

After Hannah and Susan had greeted Harry with a kiss Susan said, "My aunt would like to speak with the three of you for a few minutes, I think that we have time before the ceremony."

Harry looked at Apolline and she gave a little nod, so taking Susan's hand he said, "Ok lets go and talk to your aunt; do you think that Hermione's parents should come as well?"

"I don't think that it would hurt." Susan answered, she was just happy to be holding his hand.

Turning to the Weasleys he continued, "See you all a little later." As they set off to find Susan's aunt.

As soon as the group left Ginny's mother started berating her daughter for not trying to join Harry; Ginny told her mother not to show them up and to try to be a bit quieter. She continued by telling her that she was the only girl who had an open option to join them if ever she wanted to in the future and the beautiful dress she was wearing Harry had arranged for her.

This pacified her mother somewhat and she now had a small smile.

**-x-**

As they approached Amelia Susan told them quietly that the man who appeared to be having an argument with her aunt was Matthias Abbott, Hannah father and as they moved closer they could hear him saying; ". . . the man's a Lothario, and did you see that carry on with those veela girls when he arrived?"

Hannah was looking upset so Susan, Gabrielle and Hermione gathered round to comfort her.

Lille had decided that after her earlier behaviour she had to redeem herself for her indiscretion, so she reapplied her wide eyed innocent look and asked, "Excuse me Mr Abbott, but what is a Lothario?" All of the veela personal assistants were actually very well aware of what a Lothario was.

"A Lothario is a womaniser, a man who takes advantage of innocent young girls like you three my dear." Mr. Abbott said, smiling at her.

Looking puzzled for a second Lille said, "But that can not be correct, Prince Harry is not a Lothario . . . we were taking advantage of him." She said as if it was blindingly obvious and then she paused for a few seconds to take a thick scroll out of her pocket and continued, "This is a list of one thousand nine hundred and seventy three Veela who wish to, as you say, take advantage of Prince Harry; there are a lot of other Veela who want to add their names to the list but they haven't had time to add them . . . yet. I do not believe that he needs to be, as you imply, a womaniser."

Mr Abbott wandered away looking somewhat mystified; then the thought of nearly two thousand very beautiful women wanting to take advantage of your body will do that to some men.

"Thank you for that young lady." Amelia said to Lille and then she turned to the others and continued, "I took your advice and slipped into the Ministry quite early this morning; I sent out the call for everyone to be in the main meeting hall at eleven tomorrow morning. There weren't very many staff at the Ministry this morning, being as how it's Sunday, but by the time I left the chaos we anticipated was well underway; headless chickens comes to mind."

Turning to Queen Apolline, with a barely contained smirk, she continued, "So why, your majesty, do I appear to have acquired an escort of eight veela and two goblins?"

The veela queen was quite straight with her, "We have decided that you are one of the few people we would like to see as the Minister in charge of your part of the magical world; to that end anyone who approaches you will be checked and if necessary neutralized. Those protectors you have seen will remain with you for the foreseeable future, however tomorrow morning at eleven there will be many more, for your personal safety of course." The queen now had a slightly feral smile which was matched by Amelia's.

Gabrielle had noticed that Hermione's parents were getting somewhat bemused so she said, "Mother, Mme Bones may I present my very good friend Hermione's parents, Mr and Mrs Granger may I present my mother Queen Apolline and Susan's aunt Mme Amelia Bones."

Sometime during the usual conversation that takes place at times like this, Harry learned that Hermione's parents were called Dan and Emma; also Apolline had noticed their nervousness and put the senior Grangers at their ease. For his part Harry wondered why Hermione's mother was being called Emma when Hermione had told him that her middle name was Jane after her mother.

Four more veela arrived and the queen said, "Prince Harry will you please do the honours?"

After Harry had given the four newly arrived veela permission to speak in front of him, _(the girls were quietly explaining the reason for this to those who did not know what was happening)_ the queen continued, "Loren, you will be the personal assistant of Susan and Serena you will be the same for Hannah."

Harry was fairly surprised although his two concubines looked amazed however the queen carried on, "Elena, you will be Daphne's personal assistant so for the time being you should be with the randy trio until you can be introduced to her; and Tina you will help Ginevra she seems to be friends with all of you; I believe you will be quite a surprise for her. _(A few days earlier Gabrielle had made sure that her mother was well aware of Ginny's relationship with both Harry and Hermione; also she understood the regard Harry held the young girl in, for helping him try to save his godfather.) _Now you ten should take Tina to Ginevra and then you should all go and see if you can help Daphne in any way; Lille will stay with Harry and he will need to go and find out what everyone else expects him to do."

Hermione could see that Harry looked terrified so, in a tone that brooked no argument, she said, "Tamira and I will also look after Harry." Her parents were very surprised that their daughter had stood up to the Veela Queen in that matter.

However the queen realised just what Hermione had seen in Harry's face so she smiled and said, "Spoken like a true Princess and of course I agree, a very good idea."

The other eight left in search of Ginny and Amelia said, "I think that someone else had the same idea as us Bernard is coming, oh sorry, none of you know him, Bernard Greengrass Daphne's father; Pinkie Patil and Esther Abbott are with him."

Surprisingly the first of the three to speak was Esther Abbott, "Your Majesty, Lord Potter Black, Ladies; please forgive Matthias my idiot husband, I think that he realises that he made a bit of a fool of himself."

"I believe that Prince Harry's personal assistant quite adequately pointed out why his thoughts were erroneous." Hermione was smiling.

"Prince Harry?" Daphne's father asked sounding slightly confused.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't quite sure what to call him; to me he is Lord Potter and to you he will probably be Lord Black; however Queen Apolline is here and she is the highest ranking of all of us and to her he is Prince Harry so I deferred to her." Hermione had a query so she was in her element trying to find the answer.

Amelia was smiling, "I am most disappointed that you left me out, to me he is Lord Black Potter; it sounds a bit clumsy, Potter Black seems to sound better; however the Potter name is the more prestigious so it should come last as people tend to reduce double barrelled family names to the last name."

The queen had a big smile, "Well Princess Hermione I believe that you were correct to refer to Hunky Harry as Prince Harry, I am here so the title attributed to my daughter is the correct one to use; and it saves all of the confusion with Potter's and Black's."

Harry was a bit calmer knowing that Hermione wasn't going to leave him alone to face whatever was coming and he said, "Seriously that was all very interesting and I think that we could get a definitive answer from Paris our Traditions and Protocol instructor, however I am sure that Mr Greengrass didn't come over here for a seminar on the correct forms of addressing me."

Indeed it was the case that Mr Greengrass had other ideas, he led Harry away to explain to him just what was expected of him, luckily it was nothing too complicated; and Daphne's father only appeared to be slightly surprised that Harry was being accompanied by Hermione and two veela.

Actually he seemed to be more concerned with the five women he had left behind who appeared to be forming a committee and talking about co-opting his wife and various other females as members.

A short time later Dan Granger appeared to be well out of his depth and had been rescued by Arthur Weasley who took him off for a drink and a chat.

**-x-**

Ginny was still with her mother when Gabrielle and her seven accomplices found her; the Princess wasn't one to beat about the bush so she opened up with, "Hi Gin, Tina has been made your personal assistant." Ginny and Tina hugged and were smiling widely at each other.

However both of the Weasleys were shocked and predictably Molly recovered first, "Ginny can't have a personal assistant."

The two girls were looking disappointedly at each other but Gabrielle didn't want to argue so she played a trump, "Well my mum, you know the queen, appointed her for Ginny so I suppose that you will have to go and tell her of your objection."

Even Molly realised what Gabrielle had done and she also realised that protocol dictated that the princess was totally correct; if she was going to refuse the queen's gift to her daughter, then she would have to tell her why; so after complaining mildly she reluctantly had to accept the situation.

Now it was nine of them who headed off to find she who was about to get hitched; somehow along the way they collected the Patil twins and like an unstoppable female tide the eleven of them soon found Daphne.

Who was in a state of panic.

She didn't have anything to wear.

Clearly this was a misnomer; she had a wardrobe as big as the average bedroom and it was full of clothes, besides all of her other new clothes in the Princes Circle; what she didn't have was something she considered suitable to wear whilst getting bonded to a prince.

Gabrielle sounded slightly frustrated as she turned to Danielle, Daphne's mother, saying, "We asked you to tell us if you had any problems, this is a problem; however it is not an insurmountable one."

She introduced a very happy Elena to Daphne and told her that she was to be her personal assistant and then she continued, "Close your eyes and think of exactly how you wish to look."

Daphne did as she was asked and Gabrielle gently took the panicking girls face in her hands and then lent forward so that the two girls foreheads touched; she held the position for a few seconds and then moved back. All six veela girls held hands, forming a circle around Daphne and a couple of seconds later a bright golden dome formed over the seven girls; half a minute later the dome faded away and Daphne looked wonderful; she looked in the large mirror and smiled; her dress . . . everything, was perfect.

**-x-**

The next morning breakfast in the Princes Palace was quite chaotic, Gabrielle, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Ginny, Padma and Parvati were accompanied by eight personal assistants and they were all very happy. At just after nine thirty Daphne and Harry arrived in the breakfast room; they had left the bonding ceremony less than an hour after Gabrielle and the other veela had simply removed everything she was wearing and created her dress. In a situation such as Daphne's they didn't believe that underwear was necessary, in fact the veela generally believed it to be more of a hindrance than an asset, so Daphne hadn't been given any.

By the time the couple arrived things had quietened down a little bit however that was before Daphne and Harry came in for breakfast, Harry had six plus Ginny girls to kiss before he could sit at the table.

As was normal most of the girls were throwing a barrage of questions at the couple and as usual Harry wasn't answering any of them, however to their delight Daphne was going to answer some, "My dress was really very beautiful and I thank you for creating it for me, however, it had no buttons, zips, hooks, laces or anything else so that I could get the ruddy thing off." This resulted in a great deal of hilarity, when it quietened she continued, "Harry was going to vanish the dress but I love it and I wouldn't let him, so he decided to do a switching spell for a T-shirt and we could get that off, then we discovered that I wasn't wearing any underwear . . . why?"

More than half of those at the table were convulsed with laughter, the others were holding themselves together a little better but still laughing; Gabrielle was the exception, she waited for the noise to die down and with a totally deadpan expression she said, "You were going to spend your first night with Hunky Harry, why on earth would you want to be wearing underwear?"

Now all of them were laughing.

**-x-**

It took about twenty minutes for the ribald hilarity at the table to calm down and then Harry asked, "Did anything interesting happen after we had left?"

"Well you didn't hang around very long, did you?" Ginny was trying to be severe but her giggles were winning.

"Considering what was on offer I think that Daphne showed a great deal of patience." Padma was looking very happy for her friend.

Hermione started, "Well Scrimgeour and his goon squad arrived . . . you know Dawlish and that bunch, although three of the aurors were new, he seemed to be trying to make out how great he was because Voldemort had been destroyed yesterday. Anyway Gabrielle's mum immediately had the seven tested; none of us were very surprised with the result, Scrimgeour and three of the six aurors failed. The three newer aurors passed but Dawlish and the other two who had been with Fudge as well, all failed; I really don't think that any of the newer ones had any idea, they probably had just been trailing around, doing what they were asked to."

"He was one of the least savoury of all the people who were considering running for Minister; my aunt was is glad he is out of the way because he was often, deliberately quite intimidating to a lot of people for no particular reason." Susan sounded relatively happy with the situation.

"Scrimgeour was probably trying to get onto the Fudge gravy train." Hannah remarked.

Ginny smirked, "Well it earned Fudge a one way ticket to the Azkaban Holiday Camp; I hope that he enjoys the dementors."

Padma was bouncing on her chair, "In the middle of the party Hermione discreetly pointed out a beetle to me and I caught it in a tumbler and gave it to Susan's aunt, I don't know just how Hermione knows but she said that it was that cow Rita Skeeter in her illegal Animagus form. Anyway Magical Law Enforcement appeared to be very happy, they told us that it was the second time she had been caught and she was already banned from using her Animagus form so she would go to a special cell in Azkaban, probably permanently."

"What about the Headmistress?" Gabrielle reminded them.

Hermione looked quite serious, "Professor McGonagall cornered me and asked if we were coming back for the next school year and she said that you and I would be head boy and girl if we did. I told her that it was probably as much up to her as anyone else, I explained that there were at least sixteen of us and it would possibly be best if we had our own tower, also I told her that I wasn't sure if either of us really wanted to be the head students."

Gabrielle figured that the pair knew as much as they needed to about the previous day's events, so she said. "It's just after ten thirty and my mother asked if we could all be at the Royal Palace before quarter to eleven, so we should think about moving."

Before they went to finish getting ready Harry gave the twins their rings and he was rewarded with a pair of mind blowing kisses. It was just as well that he was already dressed for the day which, from the time he had woken up, he had believed would include a visit to the Ministry of Magic.

**-x-**

To the twins delight the first thing that the Queen did after greeting them all was assign two veela Karin and Eleni to be Padma and Parvati's personal assistants; this brought their number up to sixteen.

Next the queen gave Harry and all of the human girls a potion to drink; it would make them immune to the veela sleep spell so they could help with the clear up in the Ministry.

The queen explained that there were close on a thousand veela spread around, inside the Ministry and they were mostly invisible; Harry thought that it would be advisable if they could all see the invisible veela. So Hermione cast her own spell but Harry cast a spell on the other five human girls so that they could see the three veela who had made themselves invisible for a test of Harry's spell.

"Why do we have to sort out the wizarding world?" it was Parvati who expressed the thoughts of several of the girls; however Parvati was being self-indulgent, the longer Harry spent away from being in bed with one of the girls, the longer she would have to wait for her turn; she was not noted for her patients.

"Princess Hermione," the queen said as they were about to leave, "I have had copies of Seemab and Merlin's life works placed in the library in the Princes Palace." As soon as she had said this she had activated the portkey to carry them all to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic; Gabrielle, Ginny and Harry were holding each other up laughing at the expression on Hermione's face.

As they were all walking towards the main meeting hall Apolline was suddenly quite serious, "Really several of you should look at the codices and books before you decide if you are going back to Hogwarts or not; deciphering them could well be your life's work and I doubt if anything Hogwarts can teach you will help very much. Between us we will have to decide what we are going to do with the information when we have it in a form that most people will understand; I have never studied it but I have been told that some of it is quite dangerous."

Hermione's eyes were still glazed and she was walking as if half in a dream; it was just as well that Gabrielle and Harry were guiding her towards the main meeting hall.

**-x-**

The actual business of clearing out the Ministry went extremely smoothly and in ten minutes they had a further thirty seven marked death eaters in custody. Of course a large number of those captured over the last three days would be fed Veritaserum so that they could discover the names of any remaining Voldemort supporters.

The only Ministry member not to attend the meeting was Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father; it transpired that he worked for the Department of Mysteries. As it was a lot of people knew that the editor of the Quibbler was in Patagonia with his daughter; none of them were very worried about Luna's eccentric dad.

A rather loud, fat, egocentric witch said pompously, "You are lucky that Dumbledore isn't here to see this he wouldn't have permitted a lot of what you are doing."

Hermione snapped out of her daze and she was annoyed, "Don't you dare talk to us about Bumblemore, he was nearly as bad as most of these pure blood idiots; he actually seemed to favour the extremely foolish pure blood agenda, without the violence of course. Constantly marrying first and second cousins will totally ruin any society and the selection of acceptable partners for the strict pure bloods in our wizarding society is very small and getting smaller; genetically they are rapidly dieing and their magic is going first.

"On top of that the fools were also trying to keep their money in the family; their obsession with my pile of gold is bigger than your pile of gold was criminal; the result of this non reinvestment is that the economy has stagnated. No doubt it will take a few years for attitudes to adjust and we will have to be careful because, thanks to that lot, there isn't a large enough consumer base left within the wizarding world; so we will probably be forced to turn to the muggles. The muggle populations of India, China and Africa are vast and we can easily arrange for what we are doing to be lost amongst the innumerable opportunities waiting there."

Gabrielle hugged her best friend and made her calm down, then she said, "Come on you lot; let's go home."

All of them had gathered around the portkey when somebody called out, "What about the veela?"

Ginny's eyes were sparkling as she answered, "The thing about veela is . . . a secret."

**Fin **

**Authors Note;** I am not sure if this needs an Epilogue? . . . **Please Review**.


End file.
